Rivals
by Aya1
Summary: [Complete] Duo falls in love with his brothers rival. (AU, YAOI, 1x2 ~ 3+4 ~ SoloxWufei [Hilde])
1. Brotherly Love

[][1]

Title: Rivals   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Pairings: 1x2   
  
Warnings: Lemon in some parts, lots of bad language, violence, NCS, AU   
  
Notes: This takes place in 20th Century USA in some city.. I didn't specify which one. There are two rival gangs.... OZ and Romefeller. (Ok I admit that Romefeller is a stupid name for a gang... but go with it.)   
  
//..thoughts..//   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... I have nothing.   
  
  
  
~ OZ Hideout. 5:56 PM ~   
  
"Yo man when is Yuy getting here? I got a date with this fine ass bitch later and he is takin forever already." Dean Harrison complained as he shifted from foot to foot impatiently. His twin brother Cody glared at him. "Just shut up and wait. This meetin' is sposto to be important man. About Romefeller or some shit."   
  
At the mention of the rival gang, Deans' face turned grim and he scowled. "Romefeller... Those punk bitches are tryin to take over our territory and shit. We just need to kill em' and be done with it." Cody nodded in agreement and pulled his gun out of the back of his jeans. "Hell yeah man, I got the answer to our problems right here. All I need is Solo Maxwell in front of me and POW! That bitch is as good as dead."   
  
"You say it's that easy but it isn't."   
  
They both turned around and found themselves face to face with Heero Yuy, the leader of OZ. "Hey Heero man, what's up?" Cody said energetically.   
  
Heero Yuy had been the leader of the gang for four years, ever since the previous leader Trieze Khushrenada was shot and killed by Solo Maxwell. It was then that the feud had developed between the two gangs, and ever since then both sides had been desperate to kill each other. It didn't matter that many innocents had also been hurt in the process. As long as the other side was aching too.   
  
Heero walked to the front of the room, which was really an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. He eyed each one of his followers in turn. Not all of them were eager to follow him because many were well in their early twenties while he was only seventeen. However they were eager to kill and settle the score and they knew that, that is what Heero Yuy did best. Kill.   
  
"Dean is right; Romefeller is taking over more and more of our territory. This aint even a big town and they are trying to push us out of it. Last week Stevie and Mitch were both stabbed in the parking lot of Genoes Pizza by those motherfuckers. We aint gonna let that shit pass either. As long as they keep pushing us we are gonna push back even harder. This war is startin' to wear down OZ. More and more of us are gettin hurt or killed by them and it is time that we end this fuckin war once and for all." Heero crossed his arms over his chest and watched as they all nodded in agreement with him.   
  
"So what are we going to do? Kill Solo?" Some unknown person called out.   
  
Heero scowled at them. "That might seem like the simplest way but let me tell you, that's not going to be easy. No one knows where he lives or where he hangs out. He is like a fucking ghost. He just disappears. But we aint gonna let that stop us."   
  
"So what we gonna do now Heero?" The same person yelled.   
  
Heero leaned against the wall. "I don't need anyone gettin arrested now so don't go around doin stupid shit. Just lay low for awhile, I'll let you know when we make our move. And when we do... Solo Maxwell is fuckin dead."   
  
  
  
~ East Side Apartment Complex. 6:39 PM ~   
  
"Duo! Come get your shit and hurry up! Your gonna be fuckin late again."   
  
Duo Maxwell ignored his brothers shouts and carefully braided his hair as he peered at himself in the mirror.   
  
"DUO!!!"   
  
The longhaired boy scowled. "SHUT UP MAN I'M COMMIN ALREADY!" With one last glance at his reflection he pulled his leather jacket on and grabbed his bag.   
  
"You wouldn't even have to go to night school if you passed your fuckin morning classes." His older brother chastised angrily. Duo snorted and made a face. "This comes from the guy who dropped out of high school when he was fifteen. Really Solo stop with the preachy shit. It doesn't suit you at all."   
  
Solo glared at his younger brother before pulling on his own jacket. "And if you would learn how to drive like a normal person I wouldn't have to chauffer you around town like a fuckin servant." He grumbled.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I can drive, I just drive fast. Besides that's what motorcycles are for. Speed."   
  
"Yeah and when you go get in an accident, who is going to have to pay the hospital bills? Me. So you aint ridin that goddamn thing no more."   
  
Duo and Solo were brothers. Their parents had dumped them in an orphanage when they were very young and when Solo was old enough he had gotten a job as a mechanic and moved him and Duo into a apartment. Even though they were brothers they looked and acted as different as night and day.   
  
"Why the hell were you rushing me if you weren't even ready?" Duo complained.   
  
Solo rolled his eyes and shoved his gun in the back of his jeans. "I'm ready now."   
  
Duo eyed his brother warily. "Why the hell are you bringing a gun with you? Planning on having a fight with OZ later?"   
  
Solo shrugged. "No, but I wanna be prepared just in case."   
  
Duo sighed heavily. "Why do you have to fight with them anyway? It's stupid.. this little feud has been going on since I was thirteen. You are just going to get yourself killed or put in jail. I don't see why you have to go around shooting people anyway."   
  
Solo stiffened. "The only person I ever killed was that fucking bastard Trieze."   
  
The longhaired boy shook his head warily. "Yeah and look where that got you." He muttered.   
  
Solo glared at his brother. "He fucking tried to rape you. No one touches my family and gets away with it. Nobody. I don't fucking care who he was or what it started. I wasn't going to let you get hurt like that again."   
  
Duo hugged his brother. "I know man, let's just get out of here. I'm gonna be late again!"   
  
________________   
  
A half hour later, Duo hid behind a bush and watched as his brothers car disappeared down the street. He had no intention of going to night school.. it was a perfectly good Friday night and he wasn't going to waste it in Chemistry. As soon as the old red Dodge Charger was gone, Duo began sauntering down the street.   
  
//Maybe I should go to a club... I hope that ID Q-Man gave me looks good.//   
  
As he walked towards the subway, he spotted a group of guys around the stairs. They were pretty good looking and he recognized a couple of them from school. The tall green eyed boy looked very familiar.   
  
//Oh yeah! That's the dude Q-Man is so gaga over. Trowa or something//   
  
As Duo moved closer he saw that Trowa was talking with another boy... a completely hot boy. He had messy brown hair and intense blue eyes. The kind of eyes that you could drown in if you stared long enough.. the guy was gorgeous and he had a body to die for. At that same moment the boy looked up and stared directly into Duos eyes.   
  
Duo shifted his gaze quickly and started to hurry down the subway stairs, ignoring the whistles the other guys in the group aimed at him.   
  
"Hey pretty boy... I like those tight jeans."   
  
"You sure he's a boy... he has enough hair to be a chick." Someone else called out.   
  
"Does it really matter with a tight little ass like that?"   
  
Duo turned red and rolled his eyes. Damn hoodlums.. why couldn't they just leave him alone? Duo stopped in front of the turnstile and fumbled in his pocket for a token. Just as he pulled it out, someone tapped him on the shoulder and the token went rolling away.   
  
"Gomen." A deep voice said in his ear.   
  
Duo spun around and found himself face to face with the gorgeous blue eyed boy from outside.   
  
//Wow... he's even better looking up close...//   
  
  
  
  
  
____________________   
  
End Part One   
  
TBC 

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	2. Meeting

[][1]

Title: Rivals 2   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Pairings: 1x2 3+4   
  
Warnings: Lemon in some parts, lots of language, violence, NCS, AU   
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, I own nothing   
  
  
  
Heero stared at the boy in front of him, and felt himself grow warm all over. What the hell was wrong with him? He never approached people.. he never made any move to talk to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.. but here he was in front of this gorgeous vision. The boy blinked at him in confusion, and Heero realized he had spoken in Japanese. Again. He had tried to get out of that habit, but he slipped up once in awhile.   
  
"Um.. sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."   
  
The boy eyed him warily and tugged at the leather jacket he was wearing. "Well you did.. and now I have no token." He grumbled.   
  
Heero shrugged. "I just wanted to apologize for my friends back there, they can be real jerks."   
  
The boy folded his arms over his chest and raised a eyebrow. "Well it's ok, I get that a lot. It's the price one pays for having long hair."   
  
Heero stared at the boys hair. It was a honey brown color, with strands of chestnut, gold, and red. "It's.. nice." He said lamely.   
  
The boy eyed him as if he was some kind of wierdo and nodded slowly. "Yeah.. well this has been fun but I have to be going."   
  
"Wait!" Heero blurted out and grabbed his arm.   
  
The boy automatically tensed. "Yes?" He asked, still eyeing him warily.   
  
"Uh.." Heero faltered.   
  
The boy looked vaguely amused.   
  
"Do you want to hang out?" Heero finally asked.   
  
The long-haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you want to hang out with me?"   
  
"Er.. because I made you drop your token so I want to be nice?"   
  
"..It's only a dollar fifty.. you could just buy me another one, and my brother always told me not to hang out with strangers." He said with a smirk.   
  
Heero frowned. "Are you always this damn difficult? I'm trying to be nice here, I don't usually invite people to hang out with me you know."   
  
"So I should feel special?"   
  
"Yes." Heero snapped. "What's your name?"   
  
Heero blinked and hesitated. "Heero."   
  
"I'm Duo, now we're not strangers anymore." He said with a grin.   
  
Heero snorted. "So do you want to hang out or what?"   
  
"Sure why the hell not."   
  
_________________   
  
~ 7:35 PM, The Void ~   
  
"Isn't this a gay club?" Duo asked as he took off his leather jacket and hung it behind his chair.   
  
"No, anybody comes here. Gay or straight. Why do you have a problem with gay people?" Heero asked trying to seem casual.   
  
Duo flushed. "No, I don't have a problem with gay people at all. One of my closest friends is gay."   
  
"Aa." Heero eyed the boy with a small smile. He was glad that his eyes were partially hidden in the shadows of the mainly dark club. Duo couldn't see him staring now. The boy was really gorgeous, and he had the most amazing violet eyes. All he had to do was figure out what his preference was...   
  
"What language were you speaking in before?"   
  
Heero blinked at the unexpected question. "Japanese."   
  
Duo smiled and leaned forward, squinting at him. "I've never seen a Japanese boy with blue eyes before."   
  
Heero shrugged. "My father wasn't Japanese."   
  
Duo nodded and moved his shoulders unconsciously to the driving beat of the music. "That's cool. So what school do you go to? How old are you? Tell me about yourself."   
  
Heero frowned slightly. "There isn't much to tell. I don't go to school."   
  
Duo tilted his head slightly. "Why not? What do you do then?"   
  
//I'm in a gang and I steal stuff to get money... yeah that would go over real well with him Yuy.//   
  
Heero hesitated again. "Well... I got expelled from my old school for fighting so I don't go anymore. I work and stuff now. Odd jobs... things like that.."   
  
"You sound like my bro. He is a mechanic, maybe he can get you a job." Duo suggested with a smile.   
  
Heero cleared his throat and looked away from that bewitching face. He was fighting a losing battle with his hormones, and at this rate he was going to drag the boy away and jump his bones. "Why are you trying to help someone you just met?"   
  
"Well... I guess I just like helping people. And we're friends now right?"   
  
"I suppose."   
  
They sat in silence for awhile, just looking at each other. Heero was fascinated with the way the flashing lights brought out the highlights in his hair. "Uh.. so where did you score that fake ID? It looks really good."   
  
Duo smirked. "My friend Quatre got it for me, I have no idea where he got it."   
  
Heero nearly choked on his beer. "Quatre Winner?"   
  
Duo nodded with a smirk. "Yep, you know him?"   
  
"Uhh... not exactly. My friend Trowa knows him.." Heero stared down into his drink, praying that he didn't know Trowa. He didn't want this boy to know that he was the head of Romefeller, he wanted Duo to like him.   
  
"Well that's cool. So do you wanna dance?"   
  
Heero sighed in relief. "Sure."   
  
_________________   
  
~ 10:57 PM ~   
  
"Hey isn't that Heero?"   
  
Quatre squinted in the darkness and looked over to where Trowa was pointing, and saw the dark haired boy dancing with someone. "Yeah I think so."   
  
Trowa leaned back against the wall. "Who's the kid with him?"   
  
Quatre looked again just as the other boy came into view, and his jaw dropped. "That's Duo!"   
  
Trowa raised a eyebrow. "Ah, we saw him earlier. I guess Heero likes him." He said with a smirk. He cast an appreciative glance in Duos direction. "I can see why."   
  
Quatre remained silent. //This is so not good. If they find out who Duos brother is... and Duo finds out who Heero is... ah shit this is going to be bad.//   
  
"Is there a problem Quatre?" Trowa asked as he began to guide him back into a dark corner. Quatre sighed and shook his head. "No, no problem at all." Then he leaned forward and kissed the taller boy.   
  
//I'll worry about Duo later...//   
  
  
  
_______________   
  
End Part Two   
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	3. Beginnings

[][1]

Title: Rivals 3   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Pairings: 1x2 3+4   
  
Warnings: Language, Citrus, and violence, AU   
  
Notes: {{Flashback}}   
  
  
  
~ East Side Apartment Complex, 1:45 AM ~   
  
Duo slid his key in the old rusty lock and prayed that the door would not creak as he slowly pushed it open. He was late and if Solo were awake, he would be bitching at him for the remainder of the weekend. Duo squinted in the darkness and crept slowly inside, cursing the old wooden floors as they creaked under his boots. He took two more steps into the dark room before the light blinked on.   
  
"Duo..." His older brother growled menacingly.   
  
The longhaired boy backed away and grinned sheepishly. "Ehehe.. Hey Solo, what are you doing up so late?"   
  
"Where have you been kid? Solo has been worrying sick for the past few fuckin' hours." A new voice said.   
  
Duo made a face at Wufei and shrugged off his jacket. "Why the hell are you here? Eating up all our food again?"   
  
The Chinese teenage smirked at Duo, and took a long drag from his joint. "I was trying to get laid, but Solo has been too occupied worrying about your scrawny ass."   
  
Duo gaped at his brother. "You must be really hard up for it if you are messing with this asshole."   
  
Wufei smirked, "What? You jealous kid? You know you want a piece of my ass."   
  
Duo made a face. "Bite me."   
  
Wufei gave him a wolfish smile. "Don't tempt me."   
  
"Shut the hell up Dragon." Solo snapped his dark blue eyes never left his younger brothers face.   
  
Wufei smirked and plopped down on the couch, still inhaling his marijuana contentedly. The Chinese boy was Solos lieutenant, and although he was very young he had helped to found Romefeller. He was a runaway like many of the other members of the gang. The beautifully detailed tattoo that sprawled over his entire back and shoulders, was the reason he had the nickname "Dragon."   
  
"I'm going to ask you again Duo. Where the hell have you been and why didn't you go to night school? Are you trying to screw up in school?"   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and glared up at his brother. "I was just hanging out with some friends. Geez man I just wanted to have some fun! It's Friday for god's sake."   
  
"Who were you with?"   
  
Duo made a face and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight? I didn't do anything wrong! You come home way later then this sometimes and you never see me copping a mother hen attitude."   
  
Solo scowled and raked a hand through his unruly chestnut curls. "Hilde called my cell, and said she saw you at The Void. What the fuck were you doing at a queer club?"   
  
Duo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "A queer club? Since when do you use terms like that? Especially since you are bisexual your damn self."   
  
Solo crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Yeah well your not, so who the hell were you with? Don't make me ask you again Duo."   
  
"And who says I'm not?" Duo challenged, ignoring the question.   
  
Solo lost his patience and grabbed the smaller boy by the collar, nearly lifting him off the floor. "Look Duo, I try my best to give you a fucking decent life and for some reason you keep trying to screw it up. Well I'm not going to let you do it kid. Ma woulda wanted you to go to college and graduate so you are going to do just that and I will fucking make sure of it. So you are going to STOP hanging out with these asshole friends of yours and start using your fucking head. Got it?"   
  
Duo shoved Solo away and gave his best death glare. "'What Ma would want'? Screw Ma! She dumped us you idiot! She dumped us when we were only kids! So you don't tell me what Ma would want because I don't care. And you can't tell me what to do because you are not my father. So fuck you!" With that Duo stormed into his room and slammed the door.   
  
Solo sighed heavily and sat down next to Wufei. "What the hell am I going to do with him Dragon? If he keeps messing up he is going to wind up a loser like me."   
  
Wufei gazed at his sometime lover through heavy lidded eyes. "I really doubt Duo would end up bein' the leader of Romefeller Solo. He hates gangs." His words came out slurred.   
  
Solo stretched out on the sofa, on top of the shorter teenager and nipped at his delicate ear lobe. "Yeah, I know babe. But I still worry ya know?"   
  
Wufei moaned softly and nuzzled Solo's neck. "Yea.. Damn kids today. Can't live with em, can't shoot em."   
  
Solo snorted softly. "'Kids today'? You and Duo are the same damn age Dragon."   
  
Wufei shrugged and pulled at the buttons on Solos shirt. "Are we gonna talk or screw?"   
  
"Since you put it that way.... " He let the sentence trail off and attacked the dark haired boy's soft tempting lips.   
  
  
  
_______________   
  
Duo lay on his bed an hour later, glaring at the ceiling. He hated when Solo treated him like a child, especially when he did it around his stupid friends.   
  
//He just wanted to act like a big man in front of Wufei because he thinks that he can push me around..//   
  
For the hundredth time, Duo cursed his slender body and height. Unfortunately he had inherited their mothers petite size while Solo had shot up to at least six feet. However although he was small, he could fight like a wild cat when he needed to.   
  
Duo glared at the wall that separated Solo's room from his. They had been at it for an hour already and the constant moaning and screaming was beginning to get on his nerves. Who knew that Wufei would be such a screamer when it came to sex. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Duo seemed to be getting aroused at the thought of the Chinese teenager, naked, sweaty and getting his brains fucked out.   
  
Sighing, the frustrated boy stuck his head under the pillow. He had always been more attracted to boys then girls, but he had never done anything with another guy physically. Hell, he had never even done much with a girl besides kiss and groping. But Heero made him want to do things.. Physical things.. The kinds of things that Solo was doing to Wufei.   
  
Duo groaned as he felt himself get even harder at the thought of the Japanese boy. It had felt so good when they were dancing together earlier, and it had been even better when Heero had asked to see him again.   
  
  
  
{{Duo stepped out of the nightclub, breathing in the fresh air greedily. "Do you have to go now?" Heero asked softly. The longhaired boy nodded reluctantly and hid a smile when Heero frowned cutely. "But it's so early.."   
  
"Yea well not by my brother's clock. I am already two hours late and if I get home any later he will skin me alive."   
  
Heero smirked. "Do you always do to what your brother tells you to do?"   
  
"No!" The violet-eyed boy said indignantly.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Duo looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and nearly swooned. It was not fair for someone to be so perfect. "Umm.. Nothing I guess." The Japanese teenager tilted his head and asked almost shyly: "Do you.. Want to hang out again?"   
  
Duo smirked and leaned forward. "Careful Heero, I might start to think that you like me."   
  
Heero's eyes raked over him and his lips lifted in a sexy half smile. "You might be right Duo.. You might be right." Then he lifted his hand and ran it down the length of Duos face, one finger lightly tracing his lips. "Good night.. " He all but whispered.   
  
Duo nodded, trying not to lean into that touch, "..'Night."}}   
  
  
  
With a soft moan, Duo slipped a hand into his confining jeans to squeeze his throbbing arousal. What was it about the Japanese boy that was turning him on so bad?   
  
His long fingers began a steady rhythm, pumping the rigid flesh urgently. What was it about him that made Duo want to say fuck morals and jump right in bed with him?   
  
Duo came violently as he muffled his sobbing moans in the bedspread. What was it about Heero that made him feel like he was heading for trouble?   
  
  
  
_______________   
  
End Part Three   
  
TBC 

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	4. Conflict

[][1]

Title: Rivals 4   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, Solox5, 6x5 (Implied)   
  
Warnings: Language   
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, I own nothing.   
  
Notes: //Thoughts//   
  
  
  
~ Warumono Projects. 2:45 AM ~   
  
Heero hated the elevators in the Projects. They were always dirty, littered with beer bottles and potato chip bags, and almost always smelled of urine. But tonight Heero was not worrying about that, or the drug dealers who did their best to try to intimidate him before they found who he was.   
  
All he could think about was the beautiful boy with the wide violet eyes. The way those eyes sparkled in the lights of the club, and the way that lithe body swayed gracefully to the music. Heero had been painfully aroused ever since he had laid eyes on Duo, and now he could finally go home and relieve himself.   
  
Finally the elevator got to his floor and Heero opened the four locks on his apartment door. Four locks was a tad on the careless side for this neighborhood, but most people knew who Heero was and knew better then to mess with his shit.   
  
As soon as the door was open, he knew something was wrong. Heero's eyes scanned the dark apartment and before they even focused, his gun was out and trained on the tall man lounging on his sofa.   
  
"Really Yuy, is that anyway to greet a friend?"   
  
Heero sneered as he recognized that arrogant voice. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment Peacecraft? Sneaking up on me is the best way to commit suicide." He growled, still not lowering his gun.   
  
Miliardo leaned over and flipped on a lamp. He was all decked out in a black leather jacket and tight black jeans. His long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Heero sneered and finally lowered his gun. "What the hell are you supposed to be Peacecraft? Rebel without a clue?"   
  
Miliardo rolled his eyes. "I'm here for business Heero, not to trade insults with the likes of you."   
  
"The likes of me ne? Well I don't have any business with you Peacecraft so don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Heero turned his back on the blonde and began searching through his CD collection.   
  
"On the contrary my dear Heero, we have quite a lot to discuss. Well two things really, Solo Maxwell and my sister."   
  
Heero's head snapped up at the mention of the dreaded Peacecraft girl. "Keep that nutty bitch away from me. I told you I don't like her, and you let her follow me around anyway. If you don't want me to shoot her, keep her away."   
  
"Yes Heero but don't you think handcuffing her to her limo was a bit extreme?"   
  
Heero popped in his Pierrot CD, and switched tracks until the song Freaks began to blast out of the large speakers. He finally turned back to Milliardo. "No and I'll tell you why. A.. she shouldn't have been following me in the first place. B.. she was asking for trouble by bringing a limo to a neighborhood like this. C.. I have no time for silly rich girls who want to make mommy and daddy mad by trying to go after the guy from the wrong side of the tracks. And D... I don't like the crazy bitch so.. KEEP... HER.. AWAY.. FROM.. ME."   
  
Milliardo pursed his lips. "Fine. Now about Solo... " His sentence trailed off when Heero turned up the volume another notch. "Do you have to blast this goddamn Japanese music so loud? Why are you listening to this shit anyway? Why don't you play something in English?"   
  
"Why don't you leave and never come back?"   
  
"...."   
  
"Look Peacecraft, I don't have to talk to you about anything because you are not a part of Oz. You were Triezes little plaything for awhile when he was alive, but even then you weren't in the gang. I was his lieutenant, and now I am in control. You have no part of it so just but the fuck out."   
  
"Is that a fact?"   
  
"Yes, and I'll tell you something else. By fucking that little Chinese kid who happens to be Solo's fucking right hand man, you only made yourself look worse."   
  
Milliardo blushed furiously. "What me and Wufei had has nothing to do with you or Oz. It was just a fling, a rebound thing after Trieze died. I didn't even know that he was a part of Romefeller. It doesn't matter anyway because whatever we had is over."   
  
"Because he dumped you for Solo?"   
  
"How did you... "   
  
"Doesn't matter. This war with Romefeller is not about your little would be love triangle with Solo and Wufei. It's about our ex leader being killed by Solo. And the reason why you are not involved is because I don't trust you. So you can do me a favor and spare me the tough guy routine because it just makes you look stupid. So get the fuck out of my house."   
  
"This isn't over Yuy. Everyone knows that a punk kid like you can't handle Maxwell. You're just going to get everyone killed. But I will make sure that I get Solo. With or without you."   
  
Heero watched as the blonde man stormed out of his small apartment. "Fucking prick." He muttered.   
  
The Japanese boy flopped down on the sofa, gradually dozing off. He dreamt of Duo and Milliardo. Well to be more accurate.. he dreamt of Miliardo shooting Duo.   
  
There was something that Heero was known for besides killing. Sometimes his dreams and worst nightmares came true.   
  
  
  
______________   
  
End Part Four   
  
TBC 

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	5. Just a Kiss

[][1]

  
  
Title: Rivals 5   
  
Author: Aya Maxwell   
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, Solox5   
  
Warnings: Language, violence   
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, I own nothing   
  
  
  
~ Saturday Morning, 11:00 AM. East Side Apartment Complex ~   
  
Briiiing.   
  
"Nooo." Duo groaned and covered his head with the pillow.   
  
Briiiiiiiing.   
  
With an annoyed growl, Duo stumbled out of bed and grabbed the cordless phone, which was buried underneath a big pile of clothes. "What?" He snarled into it.   
  
"Good morning!"   
  
"........"   
  
"Duo? Are you awake?"   
  
"What the hell do you want at this hour Quatre?"   
  
"Duo it's almost afternoon and we were supposed to meet for lunch remember?"   
  
"......"   
  
"Duo WAKE UP!"   
  
"Wha? Oh yea yea I'm up I'm up." Duo stumbled out of bed and yawned loudly. "I'll meet you in an hour Q-Man.. And I have some stuff to tell you."   
  
"Uh.. Ok, don't be late."   
  
Duo hung up the phone and grabbed his towel. Today was going to be a good day, he was hanging out with Quatre in a few hours and seeing Heero tonight. Yup, nothing could go wrong with that. Whistling cheerfully the braided boy walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom.   
  
"Well sleeping beauty it's about time you woke up."   
  
Duo pointedly ignored his brother and continued to the bathroom.   
  
"How long do you plan on giving me the silent treatment kid?"   
  
"Until I feel like talking to you."   
  
"Well you don't have to worry about seeing me for the rest of the day because I wont be back until morning."   
  
Duo made a face. "Don't tell me you are going to Wufei's house. Doesn't he have parents or something?"   
  
Wufei appeared beside his brother and smirked. "Unfortunately I do, but they happen to be out of town until tomorrow."   
  
"Well yippy for you, I have a date tonight anyway so it doesn't matter if you are here or not." Duo sniffed and disappeared in the bathroom.   
  
"Hey! Who are you going out with?" Solo called and knocked on the door. When his brother didn't respond he considered hauling the boy out by his braid and demanding some answers.   
  
"Don't even think about it Solo. Just leave the kid be, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can play." Wufei said and started to pull the taller teenager to the door.   
  
"You better be home by midnight!" Solo yelled before Wufei slammed the door behind them.   
  
__________________   
  
~ Genoes Pizza, 12:45 PM ~   
  
"You're late." Quatre informed Duo.   
  
"Aww come on Q-Man, did you really think I could do my hair in a measly half-hour? You should have woken me up earlier."   
  
"Last time I did that you cursed me out." The blonde pointed out as he bit into his pepperoni pizza.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Well it's better to be cursed out, then kept waiting right? Hey Genoe! I need four slices with sausage and a large Cola pronto!"   
  
Quatre smirked. "Well you certainly are in a chipper mood today. What did you want to tell me anyway?"   
  
"Well.. I met this really cool guy last night. He is so hot! He has blue eyes.. And spiky dark hair and the most amazing bo --"   
  
"Where did you meet him?" Quatre interrupted.   
  
"Well I was walking down the street and he was hanging out with a whole bunch of guys. Oh I think he knows that guy you like. Trowa right?"   
  
Quatre nodded stiffly. "Yea.. I uh saw you at The Void. What do you know about him?"   
  
Duo paused when a waiter approached the table and placed a large platter in front of Duo. He chomped into a slice. "Well I know that his name is Heero, he doesn't go to school, umm.. He's really nice, hot, and he likes me."   
  
"Duo.."   
  
Before his friend could start the lecture, Duo held up a hand to stop him. "Look Q, I know what you are going to say. I should be careful, I hardly know him.. yadda yadda blah blah blah... but I like him, and I think he likes me and I am seeing him tonight so there." Then he took another large bite of pizza.   
  
"Duo, I just want to look out for you --"   
  
Duo slammed a fist down on the table. "I'm fucking tired of everyone trying to look out for me! I am not a goddamn child; I can take care of myself."   
  
"Duo, I'm not treating you like a child. But what do you know about this guy? And did you tell him that your brother is the leader of Romefeller?" Quatre asked worriedly.   
  
"No. Why would I tell him that? So he can get scared off like all the others?"   
  
Quatre ate silently for the next few moments. This could only lead to disaster.. If Heero and Solo found out, someone would definitely get hurt. But at the same time he could not bring himself to tell Duo. He had looked so happy about finding someone, and Quatre knew that Duo had been lonely for awhile now.   
  
"Just be careful Duo."   
  
"I always am Q man." The violet-eyed boy said with a smirk.   
  
Quatre sighed and went back to picking at his food. He had a feeling that even if he did tell Duo, the boy would still see Heero. So it was best to just let everything play out by itself, maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad after all.   
  
_______________   
  
  
  
~ Crossbay Cinema, 7:00 PM ~   
  
"This movie sucks." Heero noted about an hour into the action flick.   
  
Duo snickered and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Yea I know. We could just get out of here if you want." He said looking up at Heero's profile. Duo smiled; damn this guy was hot.   
  
Heero glanced down at him. "No.. I'd rather stay."   
  
Duo shifted under his intense gaze, and absently toyed with the end of his braid. "It's cold in here."   
  
Heero nodded and wordlessly put an arm around him, drawing the smaller boy closer to him. "Is that better?" He said softly in Duo's ear.   
  
Duo shivered again when he felt Heero's warm breath on his face. "Yea.. Much better." Duo said as he casually rested his head on the blue eyed boy's shoulder. He smiled when Heero began to stroke his hair. A guy could definitely get used to this..   
  
________________   
  
  
  
After the movie the two boys walked hand in hand, towards Duo's building. "Are you sure it is okay for me to come up? What about your brother?"   
  
Duo grinned. "Ah, that is the beauty of it. My brother isn't coming home until tomorrow."   
  
Heero nodded but shifted uncomfortably. This was Romefeller territory, and if anyone saw him here there would be trouble. "Do you live nearby?"   
  
"Yep, in the East Side Complex way up on the thirteenth floor. It's actually a pretty decent place to live, unlike the South Side." Duo said as they walked down the tree lined street.   
  
"I live in South Side."   
  
Duo missed a step and blushed. "Well I didn't mean that it was so bad, I just well you know.. "   
  
Heero stopped walking and smirked at the boy. "You're cute when you blush."   
  
Duo turned redder, and shrugged. "I'm not blushing.."   
  
Heero's smirk widened and he caressed Duo's cheek. "In fact you look absolutely beautiful.."   
  
Violet eyes widened. "I.." Before he could get out another word, soft lips pressed against his.   
  
Heero closed his eyes, and pushed his tongue between Duo's lips. The boy sighed softly and accepted the kiss.   
  
  
  
________________   
  
End Part Five   
  
TBC 

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	6. 

[][1]

Warnings: Mild Limish Qualities! Violence and A LOT of swear words   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Sammy Beanie Baby Bear..   
  
**Rivals Part Six**   
  
**Aya Maxwell **  
  
  
  
Heero was in heaven. Or at least that is what it felt like to be kissing the beautiful boy that was currently in his arms. But at the same time he didn't want to move too fast and scare him off. Heero tried to stop himself, he really did.. But Duo tasted so sweet.. And his hair smelled so good. The end result was him clutching Duo's slender shoulders and kissing him hungrily.   
  
Duo moaned softly and raked his hand through Heero's unruly mop of hair, he knew he probably shouldn't be kissing him on the first date. But.. He couldn't help himself.   
  
Heero was about to end the kiss when he heard something that made him stop dead. It sounded like a birdcall, but he knew better. Some of Romefeller was nearby, very nearby. In fact now that he was paying attention, he could practically feel the eyes on him. Heero's hand automatically went to the gun that he always carried, and he pushed Duo away.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking confused.   
  
Heero frowned and looked around the dark street. This was not good, he could spot at least five people and there were probably more. They were eyeing him and Duo.. This was bad. Very bad. "I have something to take care of." He said shortly.   
  
"But.. Now?"   
  
Heero scowled. He didn't have time for explanations, and he didn't want Duo involved in this. Especially if it got ugly. "Yes. Just go home Duo. I'll see you some other time."   
  
"Heero -- "   
  
"Just go!" Heero yelled. He instantly regretted it after seeing the hurt look in those violet orbs.   
  
"Fine." The longhaired boy snapped, and walked away.   
  
Heero looked after him sullenly and scowled. Damn he screwed up again.. As usual. But there were more important things going on at the moment. Those important things being the seven thugs that were surrounding him. He recognized two of them as Colin Diego and Michael O'Connor. They had been jocks at his school back before he was expelled.   
  
"Looky what we have here... a little faggot. Hey bitch, what are you doing in this neighborhood?" Colin said with a sneer.   
  
"Yea, and where did your little boyfriend run off to? We could have had some fun with both of youse." Michael put in.   
  
Heero smirked. "You're not my type."   
  
"You gettin smart bitch?"   
  
"Yea you tryin ta say I'm gay or suttin?" Michael snarled and grabbed the front of Heero's shirt.   
  
Blue eyes narrowed and Heero's upper lip curled in a sneer. "If I were you, I wouldn't touch me."   
  
"Oh really? What you gonna do? Touch my ass?" Michael laughed. He lifted Heero up easily with one hand and drew back the other to punch, but before he could land the blow Heero's gun was pressed against his temple.   
  
"Anyone moves and I'll blow his fucking brains out."   
  
Everyone froze and stared at the slender boy, then Colin narrowed his eyes at Heero. "I knew you looked fuckin familiar. Yo this is that punk ass Heero Yuy."   
  
"Word? Who woulda thought Heero fuckin Yuy was a queer! You aint so tough with out all yer boys are ya? We can end this shit right no--" Michael's tirade was cut short by Heero's gun slamming into the side of his face.   
  
The others were completely silent for a moment as they took in their friend's unconscious form. Then all hell broke loose. Two of them jumped at Heero but the Oz leader quickly took them down with a roundhouse kick.   
  
Another one grabbed him by the hair and yanked him backwards but Heero slammed his elbow into the person's face and immediately ducked as Colin swung at him. He wound up punching his own comrade, knocking the guy out cold; sputtering angrily he quickly spun around, whipping out his own gun and pressing it to the back of Heero's skull.   
  
Heero cursed his own carelessness; he had successfully knocked the remaining two thugs' out.. But had turned his back on Colin.   
  
"Got you now fag." He sneered in his ear.   
  
Heero tensed, and clenched his hands into fists.   
  
"Get the fuck up! I can't believe you let this little bastard kick your asses! Wait till I tell fuckin Solo." Colin sneered at the other guys. Two of them reluctantly stood, grumbling and shooting death glares at Heero. "Hold this little bitch down."   
  
They obediently grabbed the Japanese boy and held on tight. Just like little dogs listening to their master Heero mused.   
  
Colin stood in front of him and smiled. "Not talking all that shit now are you?"   
  
Heero snorted and spit in his face.   
  
With a sneer the taller teenager punched him in the stomach.   
  
"I.."   
  
Punch.   
  
"Am.."   
  
Kick   
  
"Going to make sure..."   
  
Punch.   
  
"That you.."   
  
Punch.   
  
"Beg me.."   
  
Punch.   
  
"To Stop."   
  
Punch.   
  
Heero coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor. "So you got anything else to say Yuy?" Colin said with a cocky grin. Heero looked up at him through his bangs and smirked. "Yea.. You hit like a pansy ass bitch." Colin's eyes widened in anger and he cocked his gun. "You're dead." He snarled.   
  
"I don't think so." A voice said calmly.   
  
Colin spun around and found himself face to face with Trowa. The tall teenager smirked, then knocked him out. Before anyone else could move Trowa pulled out a small hand grenade and smiled. "Anyone else want to mess with us?"   
  
The two remaining thugs looked at each other and ran off.   
  
Trowa leaned forward to help Heero up, but the Japanese boy shied away wearily. "Is that a real grenade Tro?"   
  
Trowa stared at him blankly for a moment before snickering. "No dumb ass, it's from some Army Commando toy kit Catherine's kid has."   
  
Heero relaxed and took the offered hand. "Oh." Then he narrowed his eyes. "Just what the hell were you doing over here anyway?"   
  
The Latin teenager shrugged. "I was visiting Quatre." He looked at his leader worriedly. "You don't look too good man, do you want me to take you home? My bike is a few blocks over."   
  
Heero wiped the blood off his lip and shrugged. "I'm fine.. And just drop me off at East Side Complex."   
  
Trowa whistled and tugged the shorter boy down the block and away from the seven unconscious thugs. "Isn't that kind of high class for you Yuy? Planning to rob someone? Or does that hot longhaired boy live there?"   
  
"Shut up." Heero muttered as he grudgingly leaned on Trowa for support.   
  
"He _does_ live there doesn't he? I knew it! Yuy's getting some ass!"   
  
"Shut up before I shoot you."   
  
"Ok man."   
  
  
  
___________________   
  
Duo glared at his reflection in the mirror. However since he was standing in the bathroom with the shower running, the mirror was by now fogged up and his reflection was blurred. He raised one small hand and began to trace 'Heero loves Duo' on the fogged up glass, but he stopped and glared again. _//He doesn't like me. He kissed me one time and told me to get lost. Maybe he thinks I am a really horrible kisser. What a jerk. //_ Duo began to yank his hair out of the braid savagely.   
  
"Damn loser.. I don't need him.. Not even that cute.. Well ok he's gorgeous but there are other guys out there.. Freaking arrogant son of a who--" His ranting was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Duo grabbed a towel and quickly shut off the running water, before hurrying to the door. He tugged on his towel and stood on his tiptoes to look in the peephole.   
  
"GAH!" Duo gasped intelligently and spun around, pinning himself against the door. _//What the hell is he doing here!? Fucking bloody -- //_ Duo's thoughts were cut off by another, louder knock on the door. "Ah Christ..... Just one minute!" He called through the door, scrambling to pull up his towel.   
  
  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the door when he heard weird clamoring on the other side. Finally the heavy metal door swung open and Duo stood there looking like a wet dream come to life. His long silky hair was hanging down to his knees, and only a small towel was wrapped around slender hips.   
  
"What are you doing here?" The gorgeous vision sniffed.   
  
"I.. uh.. " Heero rubbed the back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably when he felt his member begin to harden as he ogled at the nearly naked boy. "I wanted to apologize for earlier.. I had something really important to do and well.. I just acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, you were a jerk and now I'm not letting you in."   
  
"Oh come on, I apologized! What else do you want from me?"   
  
"Blood.. Maybe?"   
  
"....What are you a vampire now?"   
  
"Well I do like to bite.."   
  
Heero smirked. "If you let me in I will let you bite me all you want."   
  
"Promises, promises." Duo muttered and opened the door wider for the Japanese boy to come in. "So you had to go do something, and that is why you told me to get lost?"   
  
Heero frowned. "I didn't tell you to get lost.. Can't we just forget about that? Pick up where we left off?"   
  
Duo sprawled on the couch and made a face. "Oh I get it, you figured that you would come here and I would let you screw me? Is that it?"   
  
"No.. I came here to apologize but I wouldn't mind screwing you."   
  
"Well that's too bad because my brother could walk through that door any minute."   
  
Heero sat down next to Duo and admired the boy's gorgeous profile. "I thought you said he wasn't going to be here for a couple of days."   
  
Duo shrugged. "Yea, he is at his lover's house but the kid doesn't actually live there. He only goes over when he knows his parents won't be home. They normally just chill here but my bro knows that I don't like hearing them screaming and moaning 24/7." He leaned over and turned on a small lamp before turning back to Heero. When he did, violet eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you? Where did those bruises come from?"   
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing serious, me and some kid were having an argument and he hit me. No big deal."   
  
The violet-eyed boy nodded but didn't seem convinced. "Is that what you had to take care of? What did he owe you money or something?"   
  
Heero idly caressed the back of Duo's neck and smiled when the smaller boy shivered. "Or something.. " He murmured, his Prussian blue eyes never leaving Duo's beautiful face. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply, noting that Duo's hair smelled mildly of coconut. "Duo.." He breathed in the boy's ear.   
  
"Y..Yes?"   
  
"I want to kiss you.. "   
  
"What's stopping you?"   
  
That was all the invitation Heero needed. He leaned forward and lapped at those soft trembling lips hungrily. Duo moaned softly and parted his lips, twining his tongue with Heero's. He had never been kissed like this before and it was better than anything he had ever experienced. Duo felt like he was drowning.. And if he were going to drown anywhere he would be glad to do it in the sweet cavern that was Heero's mouth.   
  
Heero leaned forward and tangled his fingers in Duo's silky hair, loving the feeling of it under his hands. As he lost himself in the kiss he became aware of two things, his own erection pressing against his jeans, and Duo's arousal pressing against his thigh. Heero ran his hands up and down the inside of Duo's thigh teasingly before finally slipping it entirely beneath the robe.   
  
The smaller boy moaned throatily into the kiss as long slim fingers wrapped around his throbbing staff. "Ahh.. Heero.. " He moaned helplessly, head falling back against the couch as the other boy pumped his turgid flesh. Heero leaned forward, attacking the younger boy's neck with wet kisses and soft nips. He wrapped his lips around Duo's bobbing Adams Apple and sucked softly before trailing hot kisses up to his ear.   
  
"God.. please.. " The longhaired boy whined desperately as he thrust up into that warm strong hand.   
  
"You sound so sexy when you beg." Heero growled. He kissed the other boy with bruising force as he sped up his steady rhythm. Duo spread his legs wantonly, bucking eagerly into that sinfully skilled hand.   
  
"Nnn... Fuck.. So goo~ood." He cried, before coming violently all over himself and Heero.   
  
The Japanese boy smiled indulgently and licked Duo's essence off his fingers. "You ok?" He murmured throatily as he eyed the boy's almost indecent sprawl. God.. All he had to do was push those long beautiful legs a little farther apart.. And he could bury himself to the hilt in that gorgeous ass.   
  
"Ya didn' get off.. " Duo mumbled sleepily.   
  
Heero smirked. "You should sleep."   
  
"hmm? Oh.. Ya can stay if ya wanna."   
  
Dark blue eyes widened at the invitation. God.. It was so tempting, staying all night with this beautiful willing boy. But Heero knew that the smaller boy would hate himself in the morning, for giving himself to someone who was still kind of a stranger. "It would be best if I leave." He said as he picked up Duo's limp body.   
  
"k.. Where ya takin me..?"   
  
"To bed." Heero opened a door to what appeared to be a bedroom and placed his burden down on the bed. Duo had already drifted off to sleep, and goddamn he did look adorable. With a sigh, the Oz leader kissed Duo's forehead tenderly, and he smiled at the sleeping boy.   
  
"Good night." He whispered, before silently exiting the apartment.   
  
  
  
___________________   
  
End Part Six   
  
TBC   
  


   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	7. Taking Risks

[][1]

Warnings: Language, threesomes, and slight limish qualities.   
  
Disclaimers: I have nothing, I own nothing   
  
  
  
**Rivals Part Seven   
  
By Aya**   
  
  
  
~ East Side Complex 7:30 AM - Several Weeks later ~   
  
Duo wandered out of his room and stumbled towards the bathroom.. He dismissed the three figures meshed together on the couch as a figment of his imagination and began brushing his teeth. However the loud giggle coming from that general direction pretty much proved that what he saw was very real. He swung the door open and gaped in shock.   
  
His brother was naked and currently writhing between the two most annoying people on the planet. "Wufei... AND Hilde...?" He managed to choke out in horror.   
  
Cloudy blue eyes focused on him and Solo smirked. "Gimme a minute bro.. Just let me... uhh.. ohhh god harder baby... !!!"   
  
Duo made a face and slammed the door to the bathroom again trying to get the image out of his head. His brother thrusting into Hilde.. Wufei thrusting into his brother. What was the world coming to? With a disgusted snort the disgruntled boy stripped and hopped in the shower.   
  
_//Another boring school day.. And ick I have a math test. Math so totally sucks. I wish I could hang out with Heero.. Actually I wish I could just drag him back here and make out with him all day.//_ These thoughts quickly led to naughty images of Heero.. And the reminder of how good the Japanese boy looked when he was hot and horny. Last time they had been together was Saturday night.. Heero had called him a tease. Duo blushed at the memory and began washing his hair. He didn't mean to tease Heero.. It was just that he didn't have the nerve to go all the way yet. But he did find that he could please Heero very well with his mouth.. He could have the guy begging for it in a matter of ---   
  
"Duo~o you can co~ome out no~ow!!!"   
  
Duo grimaced at the sound of Hilde's siren like voice. He knew that the girl would most likely barge into the bathroom soon so he quickly rinsed off and pulled on his small white towel. He quickly banished all thoughts of Heero before he walked out into the living room with a very obvious erection and embarrassed himself.   
  
"What do you want Hilde?" He asked wearily after opening the door. The small girl was clad only in one of Solo's long tee shirts.   
  
She grinned at him and sprawled in an armchair. "I just wanted to say good mornin' to Solo's baby bro."   
  
Duo made a face. "I am not a baby." He noticed that Wufei was still slumped in the sofa, recovering from his recent orgasm.. And his brother was already getting dressed.   
  
"So how's school babe?" The wretch asked.   
  
"Peachy."   
  
"Got a girlfriend?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Boyfriend?"   
  
".....No."   
  
"Liar!"   
  
"Duo is straight." Solo put in as he sauntered in the room, dressed in baggy jeans and a sleeveless Tee shirt.   
  
"Umm.. Yea riiight." Hilde snorted skeptically.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes at the threesome and started towards his room. "Well this has been a very exciting chat Hilde but I must go get ready for another thrilling day at school."   
  
"Okay Hon -- WHOA! CHECK OUT THE HICKEY!"   
  
"Hickey? Where?!" That was Wufei, coming back from Orgasm Land to look at other people's hickeys. Geez.. Solo needed new friends.   
  
"Ahh.. There is no hickey! It's just a bruise." The longhaired boy said quickly and started for the door but his taller and much stronger brother grabbed him.   
  
"Uh uh uh... let's see what we got here." Solo murmured as he peered at his brother's neck. After squinting for several moments at the purplish mark he nodded as if coming to some conclusion. "Yup, definitely a hickey."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "You're so smart Solo, I never knew there was a genius in the family."   
  
Solo grinned at him.. Completely missing the sarcasm.   
  
Wufei pushed his tall lover out of the way and peered at Duo's neck. "Wow that's a nice one! So who've you been screwing little Duo?"   
  
Duo blushed and backed away from the three... weirdoes. "Nobody! It's just an innocent little hickey!"   
  
"There is nothing innocent about a hickey Duo and judging by the size of that one.. There had to be some serious sucking going on for it to come about. So who's the lucky girl?" Hilde asked her eyes flashing gleefully.   
  
"Yea bro.. Who's the lucky _girl_?" Solo asked.. As if daring Duo to say it was a boy.   
  
"Umm.. she's uh.. No one. Just some chick I met at a club." Duo stammered..... Lying through his teeth and hating it.   
  
"WOO HOO! I knew you had it in you boy! My lil brother is all grown up and screwing chicks! I'm so goddamn proud." Solo exclaimed as he patted Duo on the back rather roughly.   
  
"Hmm.. Girls.. Eh.. " Wufei muttered looking disappointed.   
  
Duo sighed heavily and looked at the clock. "Damnit guys I'm late!" He rushed into his room and slammed the door. Wufei snorted. "Damn onnas.. I can't believe he isn't gay." He grumbled as he crawled around on the floor searching in vain for his thong.   
  
Solo looked at him sharply. "What are you jealous Dragon?"   
  
'Dragon' looked up with a sheepish grin. "Ahh course not baby.. I was jus sayin is all.. "   
  
"Oh puh-lease! Wu-Man is so hot for Duo's bod it's not even funny! He's like droooling." Hilde said with a grin.   
  
Wufei glared at Hilde and threw a sneaker at her. "Damn good for nothing woman.. " He mumbled and went back to searching for his missing underwear.   
  
  
  
___________________   
  
~ John Adams High, 9:22 AM ~   
  
Unlike many of the students in Mrs. Kontravokis's (1) 1st period math class, Quatre enjoyed math and he didn't mind taking tests. So of course he was already almost half way done with his exam while everyone else was still stuck on the first question. But then again algebraic equations were his strong suit.   
  
_//Solve the following system of equations algebraically and check.. hmmm.. Easy as pie.//_ he thought smugly. He began to calculate the problem... but a familiar voice broke his concentration.   
  
"Sorry Mrs. K! I got held u-- "   
  
"Save it Maxwell, you are always late."   
  
Quatre looked up and saw his best friend standing by the teacher's desk. He was flushed and appeared to be very out of breath.   
  
"..... Fine. Can I have a test?" The longhaired boy asked as he shifted uncomfortably under the older woman's scrutiny.   
  
"I don't know why you want it; it's not like you will understand what to do anyway. You are hardly ever in class and the homework you _do<   
  
Duo glared at her evilly before snatching a test from her desk. He started to stalk towards his seat, but suddenly he turned back to her. "I need a pencil."   
  
The silver haired woman smirked at Duo. "Well I don't have a pencil for you."   
  
Duo stared at her incredulously and gestured at the pencils that were scattered across her desk. "Then what the hell are those?"   
  
"Those are not for you."   
  
The violet-eyed boy threw the test in her face. "You know what.. Fuck you and your goddamn test." Then he stormed over to his seat and proceeded to slouch low in the chair. (2)   
  
Quatre groaned inwardly. Fighting with Mrs. K was a good way to fail, you had to be almost perfect to pass her class and she failed anyone who got on her bad side. With a sigh the blonde boy started his test again. Five questions later and in the middle of drawing a graph the blonde boy heard a soft rapping sound. He looked up in annoyance and was fully ready to chew someone out for making noise when he saw the culprit. Heero Yuy was looking into the window (they were of course on the ground floor ^_^;) and whispering something to a kid nearby.   
  
Quatre groaned again as he watched the student call Duo. Just great.. Ever since Duo had met the Japanese boy he had been cutting class constantly. He hardly ever went to night school or tutorial anymore; Heero consumed all his time. Not only that, but all he ever talked about anymore was his new boyfriend. It was Heero this and Heero that. Quatre knew that the guy was hot.. But Duo was acting like he was the greatest thing since Pocky!   
  
__//and somehow even though they are practically joined at the hip now.. Neither of them know about the whole gang situation. Damn.. It's going to be so bad when they do find out..//_ Quatre thought to himself as he watched his friend quietly creep towards the window. With one quick glance at Mrs. K and a wink directed towards Quatre... Duo quickly and quietly hopped out of the window.   
  
The small Arabian boy sighed heavily and looked down at his test again. "Nothing but trouble.." He murmured before starting on the next problem.   
  
________________   
  
Duo snickered as he and Heero quickly ran past the guards. "You're going to get me in a lot of trouble with all this cutting Heero." He said as they exited school grounds.   
  
The dark haired boy smirked and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You don't seem to mind."   
  
Duo shrugged and readjusted his Jansport book bag. "I don't. I hate school and I like you, how can I resist?"   
  
They walked in silence for a moment before Heero stopped abruptly and pushed the smaller boy against a nearby brick wall. His intense cobalt eyes wandered over his lover's tight gray tee shirt and baggy jeans before he pressed his mouth to Duo's urgently. Their tongues meshed for several moments in a heated kiss before they finally pulled apart.   
  
"I just wanted to do that.. " The Japanese teenager said with a small smile.   
  
Duo opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut him off.   
  
"Excuse me.. I need to see your ID cards and Programs."   
  
Duo spun around and his eyes widened as he spotted the police paddy wagon and the two uniformed officers approaching them. _//If Solo finds out I'm cutting.. I'm dead meat!//_   
  
"Fuck! Truancy!"   
  
He and Heero exchanged glances before they quickly darted off down the street away from the two cops, who followed in hot pursuit.   
  
"Damnit! I'm so dead!" Duo cried as he and Heero ran towards the subway.   
  
"We ain't caught yet baby." Heero said with a smirk.. The damn guy hadn't even broken a sweat.   
  
Duo groaned loudly and pushed himself to run faster; he could hear the two officer's pounding footsteps behind him. "Oh fuck oh fuck I'm deead." He chanted to himself as the sound of the police radio grew louder. "Duo chill!" Heero shouted and yanked him down the subway stairs. They quickly darted down and hopped the turn style much to the anger and dismay of the current token booth clerk. Heero practically dragged Duo towards the platform and they dashed into the train just as the doors closed.   
  
Duo laughed as the two very tired looking and over weight cops glared at them through the door windows. With a cheerful smile and a wink, Duo gave them the finger as the train pulled out of the station.   
  
______________   
  
~ 10:39 AM, Warumono Projects ~   
  
"This is where you live?" Duo asked as he tried not to cringe at the dingy looking elevator.   
  
"Sadly, yes. Why? Not up to your usual high standards? I know West Side isn't your usual style." Heero said dryly as he slumped against the railing in the compact space.   
  
Duo blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "That's not what I meant.. It's just kind of... " He let the sentence trail off before he put his foot further into his mouth.   
  
After that first time at his apartment, Heero had been back twice when Solo wasn't around but for some reason he had never invited Duo to his place. The longhaired boy had to admit that he was a little eager to see where his mate spent the rest of his time.   
  
Once the elevator stopped they trouped over to Heero's door.. And Duo watched in dismay as the boy unlocked the several locks. "Geez Heero.. Paranoid much?"   
  
Heero snorted and opened the door so that Duo could go in.   
  
When Duo entered the apartment he stopped dead and stared in shock. It was... disgustingly neat. Everything was in perfect order and although it was small.. it was definitely cool. Black leather furniture, dark blue curtains and a black shaggy rug. Everything was dark and except for a few accessories and a rather large entertainment center in the middle of the living room.. it was pretty bare.   
  
"Nice collection." Duo said with a whistle as he flipped through the hundreds of CDs stacked neatly in a display case.   
  
"It's mostly Japanese stuff."   
  
"I can see that. Some of it isn't half bad.. I kinda dig Dir en Grey and X Japan. J Rock is better then most modern American rock these days."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Ohhhh MACABRE! Coolness!" Duo exclaimed as he examined the CD case.   
  
Heero snatched the CD out of his hand and tossed it on the couch. "Less talk, more kissing."   
  
"Is that all you want me for?" Duo asked indignantly. He made a face when the other boy nodded silently. "You wound me Heero, you really do."   
  
"Serves you right. It's the price one must pay for being a cock tease."   
  
"I don't mean to be a tease baby.. It's just that some stuff happened to me in the past and.. Well I'm not ready to go all the way yet. I'm sorry if I tease you.. Honest." Duo said with a frown.   
  
Heero watched him for a moment and realized that he must have touched upon a bad spot because he pulled the braided boy in for a long hug. "It's okay koi.. I understand. Not until you're ready."   
  
Duo sighed and snuggled in Heero's muscular arms. There was nothing better than being held by someone who was so strong.. It was.... A thought suddenly occurred to him.   
  
"Why in the hell did you just call me a fish?"(4)   
  
  
  
_________________   
  
**TBC**   
  
1 - Mrs. Kontravokis was my actual math teacher in high school. *Gags* I hated her.   
  
2 - And yes... this was an actual word for word scene that happened between me and the bitch from hell. And yes.. I failed. Miserably. With a 30. _   
  
3 - *sighs* Another scene taken from my high school.. life. I wasn't a very good student was I? _   
  
4 - *snickers* I couldn't help myself. 

   [1]: file:///C:/Program%20Files/CoffeeCup%20Software/FREE%20HTML%205.0/ExpressFiles/



	8. Rumble

Warnings: Violence, potty mouth bishounen

Disclaimers: I have nothing, I own nothing

**Rivals - Part Eight**

~ East Side Complex - Saturday - 9:12 PM ~

"Ok Duo, I'm going out with the guys so don't expect me back anytime in the next two days." Solo called as he laced up his black combat boots. 

"Whatever." 

Solo frowned at his brother's response. The boy had been very distant lately, all wrapped up in his new girlfriend. "Did you eat anything?" He waited for a few minutes but got no response. With a scowl the tall teenager walked into his brother's room. Duo was sprawled on his bed, talking on the cordless with a goofy grin on his face. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Duo jumped, apparently having been startled and abruptly hung up on whomever he had been talking to. "Nothing, just talking to Quatre. And no I am not hungry, but I'm capable of making my own food so you can go on your merry way. Bye now!" 

With another frown Solo sat down beside the smaller boy. "Look Duo, I don't think you should be getting so serious with girls yet. You should concentrate more on your schoolwork."

Duo snorted. "Oh you mean like you did?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just how serious are you about this girl anyway? Are you really fuckin' her or just messing around?" He asked suddenly looked very serious.

"I thought you thought it was so great that I was having sex with girls. What happened to that?"

"Yea well it's good that you are finally showing interest man, I was beginning to worry about you for awhile there. But if you get the chick pregnant that's your ass. Just cuz I'm your big bro don't mean I'm gonna cut you any slack in that department. You wind up with babies and you better be prepared to be a man about it Duo. And don't smirk at me cuz I'm fuckin' serious here."

"Oh don't worry Solo, pregnancy is not a problem."

Solo made a face. "The chick is sterile? Gee kid you sure know how to pick em.."

The braided boy scowled and started pushing Solo off of his bed. "Shouldn't you be meeting someone somewhere and getting drunk off your ass?" 

"Oh yea, I got side tracked. Remember, don't open the door for strangers, don't uh.. I dunno just don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

Duo smirked again. "Yes mommy." 

Solo rolled his eyes. "I'll be back by at least Monday unless something happens. Peace!" 

Duo waited until he heard the door slam before he quickly redialed Heero's number. "Common.. pick up pick up pick -- ohh Heero! Sorry about that, my brother was being a pain."

"_Yea well I was about to walk out, you sure you don't want to roll with me tonight? I'm gonna go check out that new club uptown._"

"Naah it's probably not a good idea. I have some studying to catch up on.. in World History and stuff. This is the only time I get peace and quiet around here, cuz my bro will be gone for the weekend."

"_I could come over later if you want..."_

"Tempting but no. I'd never get any work done with you around." Duo said with a chuckle.

"_Aiight baby, I'll talk to you later._"

"Cya!" Duo hung up the phone and smiled to himself. It was great having someone for a change. He had been alone for most of his teen years.. mainly because people were afraid to get involved with him when they found out who his brother was. However this time it was different, Heero cared about him and what he didn't know would not hurt him.

"Ahh now for some studying." He said to himself and pulled out his textbook.

_________________

~ The Cage - 10:27 PM ~

"Where's baby boy?"

Heero rolled his eyes and gave Trowa a withering look. "He's doing homework or something. I dunno.. I think he was just lookin for an excuse not to chill with me but whatever. I'll probably drop by later and surprise him."

Trowa smirked at his best friend and downed another gulp of beer. "What about his brother?"

"He's gone for a couple of days."

"Ah." Emerald green eyes scanned the dance floor for a few moments before something dawned on him. "Have you ever even seen his brother? What's his name? Maybe we know him."

Heero opened his mouth to answer, but he frowned. "Come to think of it.. I don't even know his name. It never came up."

"Ah." He said again before continuing his search.. hoping he would see Quatre somewhere.

"So where's your baby boy?"

"'Studying.'"

Heero snorted. "I'm beginning to think that the two of them are fuckin each other or sumthin. That's why both of them are always giving the same lame ass excuses."

Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Now that you mention it... Quatre does act a little funny every time he sees you and Duo together."

They looked at each other and frowned. They were silent for a few minutes before they both said: "Naah."

Heero smirked. "Duo would never go for Blondie. He likes someone who knows how to take charge if you catch my drift."

Trowa snorted. "Whatever man."

"I got to go to the john, I'll be back." The Japanese boy said and sauntered off. 

Trowa smirked as he watched Heero's ass flex in the tight leather pants. He was Heero's best friend for ever.. and he wasn't interested in him that way at all. But he had to admit that the guy was fine as hell. With a sigh the tall teenager glanced at his watch then went to find a pay phone so that he could once again try to convince Quatre to come to the club. 

****

~ The Cage - 10:39 PM ~

"What's with you Dragon? You've been acting like a spoiled brat all night."

Wufei scowled and stared into his beer. "Nothing is wrong with me." he snapped.

"Fine, whatever act like a child. I don't see what you have to be mad about.. it's not like I'm hot for your brother or anything." Solo sniffed.

Wufei's jaw dropped and he glared at his tall lover. "Well can I help it if I find the kid attractive? Besides.. you are the one who is always salivating all over Hilde." He made a face and glared at the wall. "And this club is stupid.. I want to leave."

Solo gaped at Wufei. "Dragon.. if you've got something against Hilde why did you.. ya know.. this morning?"

The Chinese teenager frowned. "I don't know... I wasn't in my right mind."

Solo snorted. "Well at least we have that cleared up." He said sarcastically.

"You're one to talk about being clear.. you're the only bisexual guy I know who has something against gay men."

The blue eyed boy frowned. "I ain't got nothin' against gay men. I just got somethin' against Duo being gay. Don't try to understand it cuz you won't so just drop it. And this isn't about me.. this is about you and your snotty attitude." 

"Whatever."

Solo groaned and threw his hands in the air in resignation. "I give up man.. I gotta go take a leak."

Wufei glared at his lover's retreating back. //What a jerk... doesn't understand anything.. the only good thing about him is his butt.//

**

~Bathroom - One minute later ~

Heero leaned over the porcelain sink as he washed his hands. He noticed someone coming in, but he paid no mind to the guy. 

This was the nicest club bathroom he had ever been in. Usually they were dirty, foul smelling... and had at least one couple using a stall as a bedroom. 

As he finished up and started to leave.. the man stopped in front of him to wash his own hands. That's when he got a clear view of his face. Heero froze...

Longish chestnut curls tied in a short pony tail.. dark blue eyes... tall.. muscular.. tattoo on his left shoulder... holy fucking shit! Solo...

"Well well well fancy meeting you here."

Solo's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy. His lips curved into a small smirk as he automatically shifted into a fighting stance. "So we meet again.. this time I kick your ass Yuy." 

"Oh you think so huh? Well we'll see about that."

"I guess we will... bring it on you little fag."

It wasn't really clear who swung first, but before long they were fighting violently. 

Solo grabbed Heero by the neck; taking advantage of his superior height and weight and slammed the Japanese boy against the wall. He drew his fist back and punched him repeatedly. First in the face... then in the stomach. 

Heero slumped against the wall as he felt Solo's fist once again connect with his stomach. He felt so drained.. so completely weak.. but Heero knew that if he didn't get his act together the Romefeller leader would kill him.

With a sudden burst of strength Heero caught the taller boy's hand in mid swing and squeezed hard, making sure he heard a loud popping sound before letting go. Solo groaned loudly and yanked his hand away.. swinging out with his left instead. However Solo was best known for his killer right hook.. not the left.. so he wound up slamming his fist into the tile wall instead of his enemies face. "FUCK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed in anger as blood gushed from his split fingernails. 

He lunged at Heero and tackled the boy to the floor. "I'm gonna fucking wring your scrawny neck." He snarled and wrapped his hands around Heero's throat. Solo proceeded to strangle Heero until he was almost blue in the face. "You wanna know something punk?" He rasped out as he slammed Heero's head against the hard porcelain tiles.

He got a strangled gagging noise as a response.

"Right before I blew Trieze's head off.. he cried like a little girl."

Heero's eyes widened in anger and he brought his knee up hard.. right between Solo's legs. The taller teenager toppled over on the floor and gasped in agony. Just at that moment Heero heard a voice outside the bathroom door.. and it sounded very much like the Chinese kid Milliardo had messed with. 

Knowing he was in no condition to take on the other kid.. Heero staggered to his feet and stood shakily over Solo. "Next time I see you.. I'm gonna fucking kill you." Then with another kick for good measure, Heero limped over to the window and crawled out. 

Looking around the dark sidewalk blearily.. Heero completely nixed the idea of going back for Trowa. Instead he made his way slowly towards the subway.. to go to the only place that he knew he would be safe.

He was going to Duo..

_______________

**End Part 8**

~ I'm not all too pleased with the way that came out but what they hey. 

Next part will have lemon. ^^


	9. Lemonade

Warnings: Lemonade, Naughty Language

Disclaimers: I have nothing, I own nothing

**Rivals ~ Part 9**

By Aya

~ East Side Complex, 11:20 PM ~

Duo was asleep. Asleep and having a nice dream about him, Heero and a tub full of milk. Even dream Duo found the milk part a little strange but hey, it was dream. Just as things were getting interesting a rather loud banging sound interrupted.

Violet eyes opened and Duo groaned. He had fallen asleep while studying and there was a stray piece of loose leaf stuck to his face. Wonderful. There was paper stuck to his now sweaty face and there was a maniac pounding on his door at - Duo stopped and glanced at the digital alarm clock - 11:30 in the night. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He mumbled and stumbled out of the messy bed. It never occurred to him that he was wearing only tiny boxers.. His only thought was to find out who was at the door and smack the holy hell out of that person for interrupting such a nice dream. 

After fumbling with the locks for a few seconds, Duo finally wrenched the door open and his eyes widened. 

"Heero! Oh my god!"

The Japanese boy was leaning heavily against the wall, his hair was matted with blood and it was oozing down his face. "Hi baby." Heero murmured.. Mustered a small smile.. Then promptly passed out.

***

Someone was talking. He knew someone was talking but Heero could not make out the words. The person sounded like Duo..

"Holy fuck.. What am I going to do? Maybe I should call an ambulance.."

Yup that was much clearer.. And it was definitely Duo. 

"No cops.." 

Duo looked at Heero sharply. The dark haired boy's eyed were still closed but his brow was creased in a frown. "Are you awake? Are you okay? I'm not going to call the cops, just an ambulance. What the hell happened to you?"

Heero frowned again. "Too many questions." He groaned and brought a hand up to his aching head. 

The longhaired boy frowned deeply and looked his boyfriend over worriedly. "I'm calling an ambulance." He said firmly and started to stand up.

Heero's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Duo's arm forcefully. "The cops come with an ambulance. Don't call them." 

"But you're hurt, what if you have a concussion?"

Prussian blue eyes gazed up at the smaller boy and Heero's mouth softened into a small smile. "I'll be fine, really. I've had worse." Just as the words left his mouth, he winced and clutched his head. "I just have a fucking killer headache." 

Duo worried his lower lip between his teeth. "I'm going to clean you up and then you are going to tell me exactly what happened." 

Heero groaned again, his mind already trying to think up a plausible lie. However he couldn't think with his head pounding like this. "Duo.." He whined softly, clutching his bloody head in both hands. Immediately he felt slender hands press him flat against the bed and smooth soothingly against his face. "It's ok, just let me take care of you." Duo whispered in his ear. 

Heero nodded weakly and tried to relax as those delicate hands stripped him of his blood stained clothes. Within seconds those hands returned to his sweaty flesh this time with a damp sponge. As Duo's gentle hands moved the sponge over him and cleaned his body of the dried blood, Heero actually began to feel a little better. 

"Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" The boy asked as he began dabbing delicately at the wound on Heero's head.

"I got in a fight." Came the muttered reply. 

Duo rolled his eyes and examined the cut closely. He noticed that it actually wasn't all that deep and it had already stopped bleeding. "Well that's fairly obvious Heero, what I was asking was who and why you were fighting."

Those full red lips parted as if to answer, but he hesitated before saying finally "Just some guy I know, we really don't like each other and we kind of got into it at the club. He just pushes my buttons babe.. Don't worry about it." There.. He wasn't really lying now. 

"I wish you wouldn't fight so much Heero." Duo said softly as he smoothed the sponge over the other boy's face. 

"I don't choose too, it just sort of happens." 

Duo made a "hmm" sound and continued to tend to Heero's wound. "What's the other guy look like?" 

Heero snorted softly. "Almost as bad as I do I would think."

Duo leaned down to place a feather light kiss on Heero's brow. "You could never look bad." They sat in silence for a few moments as Duo continued to clean the bloody mess. "Heero - Maybe you should shower or something.. I hate to say it but you're getting blood all over my bed and my brother is going to have a hissy fit if he sees it." The longhaired boy said with a grimace. 

Heero nodded slightly and pulled himself up into a sitting position, his head was still swimming but he actually felt a little better. "You got any painkillers?"

Duo shook his head. "No but I do have some Motrin. Close enough?" He asked as he rummaged in the draw for the small bottle.

Heero nodded and downed a few pills before walking over to the bathroom. Duo frowned and flopped down on the bed. Heero wasn't telling him everything.. That much was obvious. He was holding something back and seemed to be afraid to tell him. Duo hated when people lied to him but he had to admit that he was afraid to find out whatever it was.. He would hate to have to end his relationship with Heero. He lay on the bed nibbling at the end of his braid and gazing out the window, mulling things over in his head. Suddenly a crash coming from the bathroom interrupted his thoughts. Duo quickly dashed into the room and he sighed as he took in the sight of Heero sprawled naked in the bathtub with the water running over him. "Need some help?" He asked dryly. 

Heero turned a little red and nodded slowly. "I got dizzy and fell." 

Making a face Duo sighed again and went to help the other boy take his shower.

**

~ Garden Haven ~

"Ouch! Shit that hurts Wufei!" Solo complained as his companion hauled him roughly into his parent's empty house. 

"That's what you get. You should have called me dammit.. You always have to act like such a tough guy don't you?" The Chinese youth snapped as he deposited his heavy burden onto the white leather couch.

Solo sighed and automatically winced, holding his chest in pain. "What the hell was I supposed to do Dragon? Say 'Can you hold on a second Yuy... I have to make sure my boyfriend gets some hits in too!' ?" 

Wufei scowled deeper seeing his point. "Well whatever." 

The blue eyed teenager closed his eyes and tried to ignore the searing pain that was coursing through his body. "When I see that little bastard again.. I am going to kill him."

Wufei said nothing but started to clean his lover up, making sure to take great care with the terribly damaged hand. "Maybe we should get a doctor to take a look at this.. Looks pretty funky." He mumbled as he examined the bloody fingernails and swollen wrist. 

"I'm more worried about the damage done to my dick. What if it doesn't work anymore?" 

Wufei rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bathroom to get supplies. "Stop being dramatic Solo, you'll be fine. Colin and the guys got beat up worse a few weeks ago you know and they are taking it like men. Why don't you?"

"Men? Ha! They got their asses kicked by one scrawny Asian kid. Don't compare me to them." Solo snorted as he touched his chest gingerly.

"Hey, watch what you say about Asians Maxwell, or I will drench that hand in peroxide." Wufei threatened.

Solo's eyes widened comically and he scooted away from his lover. "Back off Dragon.. I wasn't insulting Asians." 

Wufei rolled his eyes again and sat down. Solo watched as the smaller boy tended to his wounds and he was about to make some wise ass comment about Wufei putting on a little nurse's uniform when a thought occurred to him. "Shit, I think I should go check on my bro. Things are going to be really bad from now on and I don't think he should be left alone. Who knows if anyone has followed me home before." He said worriedly. 

Wufei raised both dark eyebrows. "If they had, I think Heero would have made a move already."

Solo nodded but the frown never left his face. "Still.."

'Dragon' nodded. "Fine. We go back to your place _after_ I finish cleaning you up."

"Good.. Who knows what can happen to my little bro when he is home all-alone."

**

"I see wood Duo."

The violet-eyed boy blushed furiously and shifted as he leaned over Heero, trying in vain to put a bandage on his shoulder. "Well what did you expect? Asking me to help you take a shower? I hadn't even seen you completely naked before that!" 

Heero smirked and ran a finger along the bulge that showed clearly through Duo's thin cotton boxers. "Well do you like what you see?"

Duo bit his lip and tried to ignore that teasing touch. "Heero! You aren't well... how can you possibly have _that_ in mind?"

The Japanese boy grinned devilishly and leaned back on the bed, spreading his legs indecently. "My head doesn't hurt so much anymore, besides.. You know _that_ always makes me feel better." He said as he stroked his own partially aroused flesh.

Duo licked his lips nervously and tried to ignore that nagging sensation in his groin. "Heero.. This isn't -- " He was cut off by his boyfriend sitting up and pulling him flush against his chest.

"You took care of me. I could see how concerned you were and still are.. No one has ever cared about me before Duo. No one has ever tried to take care of me and make sure that I'm okay. You don't know what it means to me." Heero murmured against his lips. "I just want to give something back." Before Duo could get a word in, Heero kissed him urgently. Duo sighed and parted his lips so that Heero's invading tongue could twine with his. He didn't know what it was about Heero.. But Duo knew that he could never get tired of kissing him. Their tongues meshed together, caressing and massaging each other, teeth clicking together occasionally as they both impatiently tried their best to devour the other.

"Heero.. God.. I just want to be with you forever." Duo moaned softly as his dark haired lover trailed wet kisses down the long expanse of his throat. "I.. I just want you to be ok.. " His words came out a low trembling whisper as Heero exploited the weak spot at the base of his throat. Duo's eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself to be pushed back against the bed as Heero carefully shifted on top of him, still kissing gently down his bare chest. 

Duo gripped at Heero's shoulders as he began to leisurely rub his own hardened shaft against Duo's. "You like that baby?" Heero growled as he started dipping his tongue into the trembling boy's navel. Duo nodded weakly, unable to form words as the pressure against his cock increased and the movements became faster. "Let me hear you say it." The dark haired teenager demanded sharply as he began ghosting the outline of Duo's erection with his tongue, through the now wet cotton boxers. "I.. I.. Oh god I.. Please Heero suck me, please!" The longhaired boy cried out as he fumbled desperately for something to hold on to. 

Heero smirked and slowly pulled down his small lover's thin boxers, marveling at the smooth silky skin.. Flawless and a beautiful ivory color. His lover was definitely one of a kind. Once the hard length was fully uncovered, Heero began gliding his tongue over the head and lapping hungrily at the drop of pre come that was already leaking from the tip. He hummed against the hardened flesh in delight, loving the taste of his Duo.

Duo's slender hands tore at the sheets, wanting something to grab on to. What he really wanted was to grip the back of Heero's head and thrust into that wet warm suction, but he knew that he would hurt the still tender wound on his lover's skull. Duo settled for clawing at Heero's shoulders and moaning loudly. "Please.. Harder!" He pleaded desperately. Heero obediently began sucking harder, relaxing the muscles at the back of his throat to fit the entire length into his mouth. He knew Duo was almost at the edge when the boy began thrusting into his mouth. However Heero had other plans. He immediately stopped sucking and settled for licking lazily along the thick shaft. He began massaging Duo's balls with his other hand, making sure to rub all of the sticky pre come onto his fingers. 

Heero slowly began to push one of his fingers into Duo's tight opening. Violet eyes widened and Duo pulled away nervously. "What.. What the heck are you doing?" He gasped out.

The Japanese boy looked up at him. "I.. we don't have to if you don't want to." He said quietly, looking disappointed. Duo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _//This is Heero.. Heero cares about me.. He would never hurt me.. I can trust him.//_ Duo opened his eyes and smiled shakily. "I want to." 

Heero's eyes widened but he didn't waste any time. He began lapping at Duo's erection again, while slowly nudging his fingers into the boy's tight entrance. Duo forced himself to relax and he inhaled sharply at the sensation of those long fingers penetrating him. It didn't hurt all that much and it was only mildly uncomfortable but when Heero pushing another finger in, he actually began thrusting back against them. 

Heero shifted so that he was between Duo's thighs and carefully slung the boy's long legs over both shoulders.. Being careful not to agitate any of his wounds. He slowly began pushing his own throbbing erection into that tight hot entrance while watched Duo's face intently.. Being sure that he was not hurting the boy. "Duo.. Tell me when you're ready." He gasped out, trying with all his power not to just thrust into the boy violently. 

After a moment the crease in Duo's brow disappeared and his lips fell open in a perfect o. "now" He breathed, shifting under his beautiful lover. Heero moaned softly as he began moving in and out slowly, gazing into Duo's lovely face the entire time. Prussian eyes widened as Duo began thrusting back against him.. Impaling himself on the hard cock inside him. "God yes.." Duo whispered, as Heero began pumping harder.. Japanese words spilling from his sweet lips as Duo's inner muscles clamped down around his rod. Then suddenly Heero hit something inside of him that nearly made him go insane with pleasure. "Oh! Fuck yeah!" Duo panted as Heero's cock hit it repeatedly.. Harder and harder, driving him up the wall with sensations. 

"Duo.. ooo.. " Heero gasped out, head thrown back as he thrust into his braided lover. He leaned down and began to lick at Duo's mouth hungrily, wanting to taste as much of his lover as he could. He closed his eyes tightly, moving at a fevered pace inside the boy.. Knowing he would climax soon. 

Duo moaned throatily, begging Heero to fuck him harder.. But it was never enough. He boldly pushed the Japanese boy backwards, so that he wound up riding him.. And finally got the full sensation of being filled completely. Duo laughed a little hysterically as he rode Heero wantonly, bracing his hands on either side of the other boy's head. "Yeah baby.. Ride me." Heero growled and began thrusting up even harder.. Grabbing Duo's swollen erection and jerking it roughly. 

Duo's mouth gaped open at the added feeling and after a few moments he came all over himself and Heero. A few thrusts later.. Heero climaxed deep inside the boy, crying out his name over and over again as if it were a chant. 

The two boys collapsed against each other, breathing deeply. Heero smoothed Duo's bangs back and smiled at the sleepy boy. "Ai Shiteiru." He whispered softly. 

Wide violet eyes peered at him curiously and Heero chuckled. "It means I love you. I love you Duo."

The longhaired boy grinned. "I love you to Heero." He closed his eyes and snuggled against his muscular chest. Heero sighed and stroked the boy's damp cheek.. Content to just watch him sleep.

**

~Three blocks away~

"Can you go any faster? Gawd my grandmother drives faster than you." Solo complained.

Wufei glared at him. "Shush fool. The last thing we need is for the cops to stop me, so just sit there and bleed or something."

Solo scowled and looked out the window, watching as his apartment building came into view.

_____________

TBC

Eh.. again I don't like the way this came out.


	10. Truth

Warnings: Angst, Language, Violence and a crying Duo

Disclaimers: I have nothing, I own nothing

Rivals Part 10

By Aya

~East Side Apartment Complex ~

Heero ran his fingers through the silky stands of Duo's hair as he gazed at the boy's sleeping face. For some reason Heero was not tired even though his body was weary and sore from the fight and from the very recent lovemaking. A violet eye popped open and Duo smirked at him. "Are you going to watch me for the rest of the night or are you going get some rest yourself?"

"Hm, I think I'll watch you." 

Before Duo could say anything else, he heard keys jingling and voices outside of the apartment door. Both of his eyes widened in horror and he bolted upright. "My brother's home! Shit Heero you have to go!" Duo hissed, jumping up quickly and trying to shimmy into his boxers.

The Japanese boy raised an eyebrow but stood up, searching for his jeans. "What's the worse he can do? Didn't you say he was bi himself?"

Duo waved the question off and began looking for the rest of Heero's missing clothes hurriedly, keeping an eye on the door. "Fuck he was supposed to be gone all weekend!" 

Heero grunted and zipped his jeans, looking unconcerned about dealing with Duo's older brother. "Why don't you just -- " His sentence was cut off by Duo tripping over a sneaker and falling backwards on the bed - successfully hitting his head on the frame. Fighting a smirk, Heero leaned over to help his small lover up. "Are you oka--"

"Duo what the hell was that?" A voice demanded from outside the door. Before anyone could answer, Solo and Wufei burst into the small room. 

Silence.

All Solo saw was his enemy leaning over his half naked brother who was obviously in pain.. And he saw red. Without a moment's hesitation he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the Oz leader's head. "Get the fuck away from my brother."

Prussian blue eyes widened incredulously and Heero looked wildly from Duo to Solo. "B..Brother?" He spat out the word as if it were poison. 

"Solo stop! It's not what you think!" Duo said desperately, as he stood up shakily. "Heero wasn't hurting me.. We were.. I.." His sentence trailed off as he noticed that three sets of outraged eyes were glaring at him.

Suddenly taking advantage of Solo's distraction, Heero grabbed his gun from where it had been lying on the floor and aimed it at Wufei. "Back off or I will blow his fucking brains out." He said flatly.

Duo's eyes widened and he looked from each boy. "What is going on!? Why are you doing this Heero?" He demanded.

Heero ignored him. 

Solo answered. "You little idiot! How the fuck could you screw Heero Yuy? You fucking betrayed me Duo!"

"Solo, he doesn't know." Wufei put in calmly. 

"I don't know what?!" Duo screamed in frustration, tears welling in those distressed amethyst eyes.

"Heero is the leader of Oz." the Chinese boy answered slowly.

A muscle in Heero's jaw ticked but otherwise he remained silent, keeping his gun trained on Wufei, ignoring Duo and the gun Solo was pointing at his head. 

"..no.. He can't be.." Duo whispered, tears falling freely now.

"You fucking idiot!" Solo screamed suddenly and smacked the longhaired boy in the face. Duo fell backwards and looked dazedly up at his brother. Once again Heero took advantage of the situation and quickly knocked Wufei out, hitting him squarely in the head with the butt of his gun. The boy collapsed into an unconscious heap, much to the dismay of Solo. 

The taller man lunged at Heero, knocking both him and the gun to the floor. "You fucking bastard! You used my little brother to get at me didn't you?!" He shouted, slamming Heero against the floor roughly. The Japanese boy just glared at him silently. "Didn't you?!" Solo screamed again, this time shoving his magnum into Heero's face. 

"If you're going to kill me, just do it and quit stalling." Heero said coldly.

"Don't worry, I will." Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Solo cocked the gun. Just as he pulled the trigger, Duo shoved his brother off of Heero; the bullet hitting the mirror behind them. "If you kill him, kill me too."

Solo gaped at him incredulously. "Duo, get out of the way." He said from between clenched teeth.

Heero looked at Duo in amazement but he quickly schooled his features back into the dark scowl.

"No. I love him and he loves me. If you kill him.. I will kill myself. So put down the gun unless you want one dead brother." Duo said tearfully. 

"This is not a fucking game Duo! This is not a movie.. Get the fuck out of the way!" Solo snarled angrily, training his gun on Heero again.

"PUT DOWN THE GUN UNLESS YOU WANT ONE DEAD BROTHER!" Duo shrieked miserably. Tears were falling freely from his eyes now.. Blurring his vision.

His brother stared at him stubbornly for several moments. The look of fury in his eyes was almost too much to bear. "I will never forget that you did this to me Duo. Fucking never." Solo hissed.. Dropping the gun to the floor. 

Heero picked up his own gun and scrambled to his feet. He knew what he should do; he knew what he was supposed to do. Get revenge for Treize.. Kill the enemy.. Kill the guy who shot his best and only friend. But then Heero looked into Duo's anguished amethyst orbs and he saw unconditional love and betrayal. He saw those things and he knew he was the cause of it, but then again Duo hadn't been honest with him either. Suddenly it was all too much for him, betray his family.. Oz.. And not take out the man who killed their leader.. Or take out his lover's brother. It was all too much and suddenly it felt like the room was closing in on him. Heero tore out of the apartment, half-naked, bruised and clutching his gun for dear life. He ignored the footsteps that he heard running after him and hurried down the stairs quickly. He had to get out, had to get away. Had to get away from Duo. Finally Heero was outside of the apartment building and he had never felt so free.

"How could you?!" 

The Japanese boy stopped. He vaguely noticed that it was drizzling and remembered that he never had put on his shirt.

"How could you not tell me who you were!?"

Heero spun around and glared at Duo. "Me? How could I? How could you not tell me that your over protective brother was the same guy who has been trying to kill my ass for years? How could you lie to me like that?"

Duo's mouth dropped open and he managed to look horrified and indignant all at the same time. "Why would I tell you that? You are dating me, not my brother! You are supposed to love me! Why should it matter who my brother is? How the hell would I bring that up anyway? What would be the purpose when it does not effect our relationship at all?" 

"Doesn't effect our.. yea ok Duo. The fucking guy had a gun to my head and you are saying that he doesn't effect our relationship." Heero scoffed.

The smaller boy shivered and hoped that the rain masked his tears. "You are the one who wants my brother dead! It's you and your stupid gang that is always starting fights! Why can't you just squash this once and for all?" Duo yelled angrily.

"He killed Treize! You expect me to let that slide? He killed the only family I ever knew! He has to fucking pay!" Heero shouted back. He grabbed Duo by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Don't you get it? It's about family baby... you would do the same thing if someone capped Solo."

"You know what.. You're right." Duo whispered tearfully. "I would kill for revenge. And I would also kill to defend my family. Do you think Solo is any different? Do you think he would stand by and do nothing while I got raped?"

Heero stared at him, not comprehending. Then it dawned on him and he dropped Duo, letting the boxer clad teenager fall to the wet ground. "You lie." He spat. "Treize wouldn't.."

"He did. He thought I would make a fun toy, so he tried to rape me. Solo shot him to defend me. He killed him.. to save me. Tell me you wouldn't do the same." Duo demanded.

The dark haired boy shook his head, not accepting this. "No.. no.. I don't fucking believe you."

"You don't -- do you actually think I would lie to you Heero?!" 

Heero smirked. "You have before."

"I did not! You fucking hypocrite! You are the one who declined to tell me that you are the goddamn head of OZ. I could have been shot or something while I was gallivanting all around with you! But did you think about that for one minute? No! I am risking my brother throwing me out and fucking hating me for you and this is what I get?!" Duo shouted angrily. "Treize saw me when I was at the park one night. I was walking home and he followed me! He tried to rape me in the parking lot of this very fucking building! My brother shot him to protect me! He didn't even mean to kill him! They had been fighting over the gun and well you get it. It's the truth!" 

Heero turned around. "It would be best if you left me alone." He said softly.

"Tell me you don't love me Heero. Tell me and then I will leave you alone." Duo rasped out, wiping a hand roughly across his tear-streaked face.

Heero remained stubbornly silent, keeping his back to Duo the entire time. "Just go away." He said coldly.

"You can't say it can you? Because you do love me and even though you and my brother want to kill each other over a stupid fucking feud, I love you too."

Heero clenched his hands into fists. "You don't know anything _Maxwell_. I could have just told you I loved you so that I could keep fucking you." He lied miserably.

Duo blanched but held his ground. "If that's true then why didn't you just kill my brother just now when you had the chance?"

The Japanese boy scowled. "I'm not getting into this with you. Just leave me alone." He took off down the street before Duo could get in another word.

The violet-eyed boy stood there dejectedly as the rains started to come down harder. He shivered violently and started to make his way back in to the building. "This is so wrong.. " Duo whispered to himself and ran inside. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice the figure leaning against the wall. 

Milliardo narrowed his eyes as the boy ran into the building. "So Yuy has been fucking Solo's brother. How interesting. I knew that little bastard couldn't handle this and now it's my turn to take control." The blond man smirked evilly and walked to his car - heading for the OZ hide out." 

***

~ Warumono Projects. Trowa's Apartment ~

"Can you believe that Quatre knew the entire time?" Trowa muttered angrily as he downed a bottle of Corona. 

Heero glared at the wall. "I can't believe this shit.. They're both liars."

The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Well now you weren't exactly honest yourself Heero. Besides Duo didn't even know what was up, Quatre did but I guess he was trying to protect Duo."

Heero shrugged noncommittally. "I guess so."

Trowa sighed and leaned back in to the over stuffed green couch. "I still can't believe you said all that stuff to him Heero. I mean the kid didn't know.. You shouldn't take it out on him."

"He could have told me who his brother is."

"And you could have told him who _you_ are. You know you love him Heero, you might as well admit it and stop being so stupid."

Heero glared at his friend. "Why don't you shut up?"

"Well it's true man. I mean I haven't seen you this gaga over someone since.. since.. Well since never. I can't see you throwing it all away because of this shit."

Heero made a "hmm" sound and grabbed a beer from the cooler that was sitting between them. "Do you think what he said about Treize is true?"

Trowa was silent for a few moments before saying: "Heero, I know you loved Treize like a brother and that he looked out for you and everything.. But the man was a sicko." He said flatly. "I don't know how or why you never knew.. But he was a rapist. And if he had actual relationships with people he would do all this weird shit to them until they got scared off and tried to run far away."

Heero's eyes widened but otherwise he said nothing. They sat in silence for awhile until finally Heero sighed. "So what do you think I should do about Duo?"

The Latin boy shrugged. "I dunno. I'm smart but I don't have all the damn answers."

Heero snorted.

The phone started to ring and Trowa picked himself up to answer it. After a couple of minutes on the phone, he hung up and frowned. "We have to go. Milliardo is starting shit again."

The blue eyed boy groaned and stood up. "Fine. But after this you help me figure out what to do about Duo."

Trowa smirked but nodded and they walked out of the small apartment.

_____________

TBC


	11. Expulsion

Warnings: Violence, Heero torture, and more naughty language

Disclaimers: I have nothing, I own nothing

~OZ hideout ~

By the time Trowa and Heero reached the hideout they knew that something was up. There were a number of vehicles parked outside and around the place and they had never seen so many Ozzies in the warehouse at the same time. "Peacecraft must be really pulling something big for this kind of turn out." Trowa muttered as he took one last drag from his cigarette before stamping it out.

Heero nodded silently and began making his way towards the entrance. He had already had a bad night and Heero had a feeling that it would only get worse. "Let's just see what the bastard is doing now." 

As soon as they entered the warehouse, Heero knew that something was definitely wrong. Everyone turned to look at him, or rather glare at him. The hostile looks being aimed his way were definitely a bad sign. Heero glared at Milliardo, who was sitting casually on the upraised portion of the floor in the center of the room. "Glad you could finally join us Yuy." The Peacecraft drawled. "I'm surprised you still aren't fucking with Solo's brother."

Trowa swore under his breath and moved forward. "What do you think you are doing Peacecraft? If you think you can turn us against Heero you are wrong."

The blond man laughed and stood up. "I didn't have to do anything Barton. Yuy did it on his own. All I did was tell the guys how their great leader has been fucking Solo's brother for weeks now. All I had to do was tell them how Heero let Solo just walk away. How he let Treize's murderer walk away just so that he can keep his little whore happy." Milliardo sneered.

"Leave Duo out of this." Heero said flatly.

"You see!" Milliardo said, addressing the large crowd. "You see how he defends his whore! He puts Solo and his brother over his family. Some leader huh?"

Cries of "Traitor" were heard as random people shouted at Heero angrily. 

"You believe this asshole over Heero?! Heero has been our leader for years now and you are so ready to brand him as a traitor? Where is the loyalty now?" Trowa shouted.

"Don't waste your breath Trowa. They have already made up their minds about me." Heero ground out coldly. 

Milliardo smirked. "We can do this two ways Yuy. You just hand over your leadership to me or you go through the Gauntlet (1) and be killed. Your choice." 

The Gauntlet. The Gauntlet was any gang member's worse nightmare. It was the way a lot of leaders tried to get their respect back if they were being expelled, but no one had ever survived before. The idea was that you walk through two lines as the men beat you senseless with weapons and their fists. If you go through the whole line without getting knocked out you keep your leadership, how ever if you are knocked down you get beaten worse, and expelled anyway. 

"The Gauntlet it is." Heero said flatly. 

Trowa looked at his friend in alarm. "Heero no! Let's just get out of here, if they want to take his word over your - "

"I'm doing this Trowa. I want to see if they would actually turn their backs on me after all this time." The Japanese boy stated calmly as he eyed the large group of men that Milliardo was herding into two lines. 

The green-eyed boy frowned and watched as his leader stripped off his outer clothes, revealing his already badly bruised body.

"You sure this is what you want Yuy? It's not to late to chicken out." The tall blond man said with a wicked smirk.

Heero narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. "Let's just do this."

**

Trowa flinched away from the scene in front of him; unable to look at he way his best friend was getting brutalized. The men - the guys Heero had once trusted with his own life - were doing their best to take his. They were punching, kicking, whipping and beating Heero with anything they could get their hands on. The lust for revenge against one whom they thought had betrayed them was so strong that they didn't think about anything else. They didn't stop to think that it had been Heero who was hurt the most when Treize died, they just wanted someone to take their frustrations out on. 

Through it all Heero did not cry out once, much to the annoyance of Milliardo. Trowa was not sure how long the beating actually went on, but it seemed like an eternity. Pretty soon the only sounds that could be heard were the grunts of Heero's attackers and the dull thuds and smacks of hands and weapons against bare skin. 

Finally the slender teenager made it to the end of the line and by that time he was so bloody and bruised that he was barely recognizable. He swayed unsteadily on his feet and Trowa rushed to his aid but Heero waved him off.

"He made it!" Someone gasped in awe.

There was murmuring throughout the crowd and Milliardo sneered at the injured boy. He strode forward and pushed Trowa out of the way roughly. The older man grabbed Heero by the back of his head. "You're finished you worthless bitch." He hissed and proceeded to push the smaller boy to the floor. "He's down, now get this piece of trash out of here." Milliardo shouted at the confused looking crowd.

"But he made it through the Gauntlet without falling once." Dean (2) protested as he stepped forward. He was one of the few guys who were still loyal to Heero.

"That doesn't fucking matter you little jerk! The fact remains that he betrayed us and - "

"Don't give me that shit. Heero would never betray us; he's more loyal to OZ then anyone in this fucking room. You always resented him for getting command after Treize died and now you are trying to get rid of him with this line of bull." Cody sneered as he stepped up beside his brother. 

Heero tried in vain to stand up straight but he just slumped right back down into Trowa's arms. "Damare!" He growled loud enough for everyone to stop and look at him. "You.. You proved that you were never loyal to me or OZ.. So all of you can fuck off." 

"Let's go man." Trowa said and picked him up easily. "..itai.." Heero mumbled weakly before he passed out. The taller teenager cast one last glare at the remaining guys in the room. "You're the fucking traitors." He snarled and strode out of the room, still cradling Heero in his arms. Dean, Cody and a few others ran after them.

"Now what Peacecraft?" A tall red head asked looking annoyed at the entire situation. 

Milliardo glared at him. "Now what? Now we get Solo and his little whore brother since I know where they live now."

"Good, let's be out then." Someone else put in and a few guys started for the door. 

"Hold it! No one is doing anything until I say so." The blond snapped.

"Look Peacecraft, expelling Heero was your idea and now you're backing down. What the hell is your problem?" 

"Solo knows that Heero is - was the leader of OZ. He'll have a ton of people watching over both the complex and his brother. If we wait for a few days he will get careless and then we make our move." He explained slowly as if he were talking to a child.

The red head frowned but settled down. "Sure sounds like a chicken shit plan to me, but if you say so Peacecraft."

Milliardo said nothing and he turned to walk away. 

"And Peacecraft - if you make us sorry.. If you make us regret doing that shit to Yuy.. And if I ever suspect that this shit is a set up - you're sorry ass is dead. You get me?"

The Peacecraft paused and narrowed his pale blue eyes. "Indeed." Then he walked out of the warehouse; already planning his next move.

***

~East Side Apartment Complex, Six days later ~

Wufei stared at himself in the mirror and scowled. The bruise on his head was still there but it had faded to a weird greenish yellow color. "I'll never be sexy again." He complained, then went to plop down on the couch next to his tall lover. "Solo.. What do you say we go back to my 'rents house? They are going to be gone for awhile and you haven't left this place in days." 

Solo continued to stare at the ceiling. He had been doing that for a while now and he had learned that there were 9 cracks and 2 small holes in it. "There is a reason why I am still sitting here after days." He snapped.

The Chinese boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes because you think Heero is going to roll in here with an army of Ozzies and shoot us down because he had been 'playing Duo the entire time and the long haired idiot was too stupid to see it.' Did I get that all right?" He asked dryly.

Solo glared at him. "How can you act like this is no big deal? He was *screwing* Heero Yuy! He brought the bastard in to our home! He practically invited him to kill me. Are you missing that or what?"

Wufei groaned. "Give me a break man. It has been days and they still have not made a move, I really doubt that it would matter if we go out tonight. Besides I don't know why you are acting like the kid did it purposely. He didn't know and apparently neither did Yuy. So if you would kindly take your fucking head out of your ass for five minutes, we can go out and have some fun."

"Just whose side are you on anyway Dragon?"

"Look Solo, I'm on your side. But you have to realize that there is life outside of Romefeller. People fall in love, people make mistakes.. Shit happens! Everything can't be about who shot whom back when and what they did before. It's the past! Fuck it! And cut the kid some slack with all the glaring and the nasty comments.. He is going through enough shit without you adding more." Wufei exclaimed angrily. 

Solo pursed his lips together and frowned. He knew Dragon had a point but he would be damned if he actually admitted it to anyone. "Fine, you want to go out. Let's go out. But only for a little while, I can't afford to have that careless fuck in there getting killed or running off."

Wufei rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

**

"Duo! We're going out for awhile!"

The longhaired boy said nothing as Wufei called through the door, he had nothing to say to anyone anymore. Solo hated him, Wufei pitied him, Quatre had tried to protect him but had only made things worse, and the worst thing was that Heero wanted nothing to do with him. Duo had never felt so alone in his entire life.

With a sigh, the violet eyed boy got out of his rumpled bed and pulled on some black sweat pants. His room was completely dark except for about a dozen candles scattered here and there. When he heard the front door slam, Duo walked out of his room and waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. He had barely been out of his room in the past few days and had tried to stay far away from Solo. 

He sat down on the couch and stared at the phone, willing it to ring and for it to be Heero. He stared at it for several minutes.. And finally.. It rang. 

"Hello? Heero?" He asked anxiously. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that it had actually been the door bell that had rang, and by then he felt like a fool. With a disgusted sigh Duo got to his feet and swung the door open...

His immediate response was to swing the door back closed after he saw the shotgun that was being aimed at his face. However the person wielding the shotgun shot a nice big hole through the door and promptly kicked it open. 

Duo stumbled backwards and dodged another bullet as the psycho began unloading the gun into the entire living room. Finally Duo just lunged for cover behind the sofa, and pinned himself to the part that wasn't already shot full of holes.

"All right that's enough, we need him alive remember?" A voice said calmly.

Duo's brow furrowed and he scooted back against the couch further. "What the fuck do you people want with me?" He shouted, feeling kind of proud that his voice wasn't shaking.

"Well boy, what I really want is your brother's head on a platter but I guess your scrawny ass will have to do for now. Grab him." The same voice stated sounding kind of bored.

Two thugs promptly reached over the ripped up piece of leather and hauled Duo up by the hair. Violet eyes narrowed skeptically as he eyed the man with the flowing blond hair and silver mask. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Milliardo scowled at the boy and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Now that he had a good look at the child, he could see what Yuy saw in him. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Well what it means is that you look like some kind of fucking Sailor Moon reject."

The two thugs holding Duo actually began to snicker. Milliardo didn't seem pleased. He strode forward and smacked the smaller boy across the face. "If I were you, I would watch my mouth boy. Because we are going to get *very* close and you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

Duo snorted, unconcerned. "If you're going to kill me just do it, but if you ever try to rape me I will rip off your balls and feed them to your two boyfriends here."

The Peacecraft backhanded Duo again, this time the blow had the longhaired boy's head spinning. "Take this little bitch back to the warehouse and don't touch him until I say so. We are going to have fun while we wait for brother dear to join us."

Thug 1 and Thug 2 grinned eagerly and hauled Duo out the door.

Milliardo smirked to himself. This was going great; he couldn't have planned it better. Still smirking, he began writing a nice little note for Solo.

"Yes, this is going to be *very* fun." 

_________________

TBC

1- I got the idea for the Gauntlet from Xena. 

2- Dean and Cody, remember these guys from the first part? 

AN ~ Well.. *Twiddles thumbs* I hope that was okay.. I wrote it at 3 in the morning so I was kind of out of it. ^^;

Next part - last part


	12. Finale

Warnings: Violence, Angst, and Language

Disclaimers: I own nothing, I have nothing

**Rivals Part 12**

By Aya

_ ~ 4 years ago ~_

"Hey sweet thing, c'mere." 

Duo grimaced and quickly jerked his keys out of his pocket. This was the last thing he needed.. One of those thugs harassing him again. Maybe it was the hair that attracted them; they always mistook him for a girl.

"I said c'mere damnit!" The voice snapped, closer now.

The longhaired boy turned around and glared at the taller man. He looked to be about nineteen and he was surprisingly good looking with his blue eyes and ginger colored hair, but Duo knew better than to talk or flirt with street thugs. His brother warned him about it all the time. "I'm a boy." He informed the man with a smirk. 

Treize raised a forked eyebrow. "I know, and that just makes it better. Now get over here so that I can get a better look at that tight little ass."

Duo shifted uncomfortably and started to back away. "Look mister, I don't know what you're thinking but I'm way too young for you."

The blond man smirked, stalking closer. "Is that so? Well sweet thing, I like my boys young and pretty and that's exactly what you are." A strong hand closed around Duo's slender arm like a vice and Treize started to pull him towards the parking lot.

"Hey man cut it out! If my brother comes out here he'll be fucking pissed!" Duo shouted angrily, trying to mask the fact that he was scared as hell. 

"You talk too much. I think I'll teach you how to use your mouth in much more pleasing ways." Treize said, pushing the younger boy up against the back of a car. Duo swung out frantically, hitting the older man in the head with his fist. Treize stared at him in shock and Duo took the opportunity to make a run for it. However he didn't get far.

"Don't you ever touch me you little cunt." Treize sneered, punching him so hard that his head snapped back. Duo whimpered and fell backwards, his head smashing into the back of a nearby car. 

Treize yanked him up and pinned him against the car, ripping at the front of his jeans in impatience. "I'm going to show you how to get fucked by a real man." He sneered as he ground his erection into the back of the boy's jeans. 

"No! Please just leave me alone!" Duo begged tearfully, choking on his own sobs as the man successfully pulled down his jeans and underwear, exposing his bare ass. He struggled in vain to get away but a skinny little thirteen-year-old was no match for a grown man. "God somebody help me!" He shrieked just as Treize started to push the head of his arousal into his tight entrance. Just as the blond man started to moan in pleasure, the sound of footsteps were heard running into the lot. 

Young Solo; just sixteen at the time cocked his gun and pointed it at the man he recognized as Treize. "Get the fuck away from my brother." He said coldly.

Treize looked up in surprise, his eyes narrowing. "Well well little Solo, this little tart is your brother huh? That just makes it better." He hissed, voice husky and eyes still glittering with lust. Duo whimpered under him, and he automatically slammed the boy's head against the vehicle; telling him to shut up.

Solo growled in outrage, ripping the vile man away from his brother. Duo fell to the ground, crying silently while hiding his face in shame. "I will fucking kill you if you EVER come near him again!" Solo screamed, tears of anger filling his eyes at the sight of his brother cowering on the floor and bleeding. 

"Why not kill me now?" Treize asked casually as he zipped his pants. "Too scared? Or are you afraid OZ will destroy your pathetic excuse for a gang afterwards?" He sneered.

Solo stole another concerned glance at Duo. "You better get the fuck out of here now before I pull the trigger." He snarled.

The blond man snorted. "I don't think so." Then he attacked Solo, going for the gun. The smaller teenager tried to back away but they wound up sprawled on the floor together, fighting for the gun desperately. A few seconds later a shot was fired - whether it was fired mistakenly or intentionally is not known - and Solo pushed Treize's still form off of him. He got to his feet and kicked the body savagely. "Filthy cock sucker." He snarled.

".. Solo.. Are you ok?" Duo's small voice called out. His brother hurried to his side and picked him up easily. Duo's lips trembled and he buried his face in Solo's chest, not wanting his brother to see him cry. "It's my fault.. I wasn't strong 'nough to make him stop." He said miserably. 

Solo caressed his back soothingly. "It's ok Duo.. it's all over.. you're safe now.. " 

~*~*~*~*~

~Present, OZ hideout ~

_//It's not over.. it was just the fucking beginning.//_ Duo thought disgustedly as he sat slumped in the hard wooden chair Milliardo had tied him too. It was amazing how that one event all those years ago had triggered all of this madness. So many young guys on both sides had died because of it. The whole thing made no sense.

"Are you going to shoot me or are you just going to stare at me?" He snapped irritably as the blond fool with the mask ogled him.

Milliardo smirked. "I told you I was going to have fun with you until brother dearest got here." He said with a slimy smile.

Duo snorted. "If you call staring at me fun.. you seriously need to get out more buddy."

The blond man frowned and strode forward. "You have a real smart mouth for someone who is tied to a chair and completely vulnerable. I could do anything I wanted to you and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

Duo chose to ignore that last comment, trying to stall for time until Solo came for him. *If* he came.. he was so mad that Duo had doubts about his brother actually rescuing him. But then the image of Solo's angry tearful eyes from all those years ago flashed in his mind and Duo shook his head. No matter what happened, he knew that Solo wouldn't abandon him. He couldn't.

"Why the heck are you wearing that ridiculous mask anyway?" Duo piped up, giving Milliardo a scathing look.

"That is of no concern of yours little boy."

"You look like a moron just so you know." Duo continued with a snicker.

Milliardo sneered and backhanded him roughly. "I've just about had it with you." He growled angrily.

Duo glared at the man hatefully. "I hope you know that before this is over, you are going to fucking die." 

Pale blue eyes narrowed and Milliardo raised his hand again, landing the first of many blows on the smaller boy's slender body.

***

~Warumono Projects, Heero's Place ~

The Japanese boy stared at himself in the mirror, marveling at how fast his bruises always seemed to fade. It had only been a week ago that he had gone through the Gauntlet and the bruises were already almost gone, his cuts already closed. The only really serious wounds he had gotten were his three fractured ribs.

However he was very pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. By far this had been a really shitty week. He had gotten his ass kicked by Solo, lost the love of his life, then got the shit kicked out of him by his own men. Yes.. very shitty. Not to mention the fact that every time he closed his eyes at night he saw violet eyes and long chestnut hair. He couldn't get Duo out of his head and no matter how hard he tried to hate the boy.. He knew he couldn't. The fact remained that in this whole mess Duo was the only one who was truly innocent. He was the best thing to ever happen to Heero.

"And I fucked it up." The blue-eyed boy said disgustedly, turning away from his reflection. He walked into the kitchen and started to grab a beer. He had to find a way to get Duo back.. but he wasn't sure that that was possible. "Especially with Solo in the picture." He muttered and opened the fridge. Just as he did, the phone rang. Swearing under his breath, Heero slammed the refrigerator closed and practically yanked the phone off the wall. "What?" He snarled into the receiver. 

"Milliardo has Duo." Trowa's voice stated calmly on the other end.

Heero froze, a million different emotions going through him. "Nani?"

"He has Duo at the warehouse, and he's planning to lure Solo there then kill them both. We need to haul ass Yuy so get down here now."

"Where are you?" Heero demanded, already shoving his gun in the back of his jeans and hurrying towards the door.

"Parking lot, I got my bike. Get down here NOW." The line clicked off and Heero tossed the phone somewhere behind him as he ran out of the door.

***

~ East Side Apartment Complex ~

"See man, wasn't that fun? You needed to get out some!" Wufei said with a knowing smile as he and his lover rode the elevator up the apartment. Solo grunted and waited impatiently for the lift to reach the thirteenth floor. "Sheesh Solo, calm down. Nothing happened!" The Chinese teenager said looking annoyed. 

Finally the elevator stopped and they walked out towards the apartment. When the door came in to view they both stopped and stared in shock. There was a large hole blasted through the door and it looked as thought someone had kicked it in. They both automatically drew their guns and moved stealthily towards it. When they went inside, Solo swore under his breath and kicked the wall. "FUCK! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" He yelled angrily.

'Dragon' winced at the site of the destroyed living room and began quickly checking for signs of blood, even expecting to find Duo's body somewhere.

"Fuck goddamn me to hell!" Solo put his head in his hands. "They've prolly killed him by now." 

Wufei shook his head and examined the note he had just found pinned to the wall. "No they didn't. Solo look at this." He rushed over to his lover and shoved the hastily scrawled message into his face. 

The taller teenager snatched the note from him and looked over it quickly, reading it out loud. "'Well brother dearest, I have your brother and I'll finish what I start unlike Treize. By the time I'm done with him he'll be screaming and begging for more. Or you could come down here to Warehouse 06 by the docks, try to save him and I'll kill you both. Your choice. XOXOs Milliardo.'" Solo sneered and tossed the note on the floor. "That sick son of a bitch. We have to get down there now." He said, starting for the door.

Wufei frowned but followed him. "Shouldn't we get some kind of back up?" He asked as he tucked his gun into his jacket.

Solo shook his head and started to sprint down the hallway. "That will take too much time. Now hurry the fuck up!"

***

~ Warehouse 06 ~

Duo moaned helplessly, his head lolling back as Milliardo hit him once again. He didn't know how long this had been going on but he was sure that by now his body was a map of bruises. "If you learned to keep your mouth fucking shut, I wouldn't have to do this." The blond said conversationally as he kicked the boy in the gut. Both Duo and the chair fell backwards, it splintered under him.. shards of wood piercing him all over. 

"Go fuck yourself." He slurred, trying to get to his feet but only managing to fall over and pass out. 

"Fuck myself? No I think I'll fuck you instead." Milliardo said with a wide grin. He leaned over the boy, fully intending to strip him naked but before he could someone grabbed him roughly. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed dangerously in his ear.

Milliardo spun around. "Heero! W..what are you doing here?" He demanded, fear creeping into his eyes at the sight of the Japanese boy's enraged expression. 

Trowa rushed over to Duo's side, making sure he was still alive. "He's ok, just beaten up." He informed Heero.

Heero glared dangerously and grabbed Milliardo by the scruff of his neck. "You sick motherfucker. How dare you touch him?" He growled, lifting the man about two feet off the ground. "I should kill you right now." 

"Now now, don't be hasty. After all he is a Maxwell and he his brother did kill Treize. You seem to forget that Yuy." Milliardo said, trying to keep up his calm facade as the smaller boy began to choke him. "Treize was a fucking rapist. He deserved what he got." Heero said coldly.

There was a collective gasp around the room and several guys who had been lounging around, watching Milliardo abuse Duo stood up; advancing towards the two men.

"Stay where you are! Heero is still rightfully your leader, he survived the Gauntlet." Trowa yelled at them. The Ozzies looked at each other uncertainly but they stopped.

Heero sneered and tossed Milliardo to the floor. "You're not even worth the bullet." He said and kicked the man roughly in the chest. Milliardo coughed violently and clutched his chest in pain. Ignoring him, Heero knelt beside his small lover and looked him over worriedly. "Let's get him out of here." He muttered and started to pick him up.

"Get your hands off my brother."

Heero groaned quietly and stood up, facing Solo. "Look man - this is not the time for -" 

Solo cocked his gun and pointed it at his head. "Get away from my brother now or I'll kill you."

Wufei made his way over to Duo cautiously, eyeing Heero warily. He pushed Trowa out of the way and started checking Duo's pulse. Making sure he was still alive. Trowa pushed him back and glared dangerously. "This is not what you think; neither Heero nor I did this to Duo." He said calmly, glancing from Solo to Wufei.

Solo snorted. "Wufei bring Duo and let's get out of here before I start shooting these pansy bitches." Heero's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing.

Duo stirred finally, opening his eyes wearily. "Wufei..? What the hell happened?" He mumbled wincing at the pain that was coursing through his body. The Chinese boy caressed his hair soothingly. "It's ok Duo, we're getting you out of here."

Duo sat up and looked around blearily, his eyes resting on Heero and his brother. Solo looked up at him, relief evident in his eyes. "Yea baby bro - these punks ain't gonna hurt you no more." He said glaring hatefully at Heero. Duo looked at the Japanese boy in confusion. "No.. it wasn't Heero - he wouldn't.. " His sentence trailed off when a sudden jolt of pain coursed through him. He groaned and leaned against Wufei.

"I did not do this to Duo. I wouldn't." Heero snapped, glaring at Solo.

Before Solo could retort, Milliardo stood up, still holding his chest. "None of you bitches are going anywhere." He snarled.

Solo made a face. "Who the hell is this asshole?"

The blond man smirked evilly. "I'm the one that's going to kill you, your slut brother, and this fucking traitor piece of shit." He growled, gesturing at Heero.

Solo narrowed his eyes at Heero, and the Japanese boy raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so.' "Look punk - I don't know who or what you are.. But you need to back the fuck up before I lose my temper and blow you away."

Milliardo smirked. "It's a shame Yuy had to interrupt the party, I was just about to fuck that cheap little slut." He purred with a filthy grin. Heero lunged forward and punched him in the face, knocking him down yet again. "Fucking pig." He snarled and kicked the blond man in the stomach. He turned to Solo when he was satisfied with the quivering mess he had made of Milliardo. "Get Duo out of here. I'll deal with this piece of shit." He said coldly.

Solo said nothing but he walked over to his brother, shooting weary glances at Heero the entire time. Just as he kneeled down to help Duo up, Milliardo opened his eyes. Grimacing in pain, he

pulled a gun out of his jacket before anyone could stop him and pointed it at Solo. "At least you'll die. This is for Treize you shit." He shouted and pulled the trigger.

Several things happened at once and the next few seconds went by in a blur.

Just before the bullet hit Solo, Duo screamed and threw himself in front of his brother; successfully keeping him from harm. Just as he did that, Trowa shot Milliardo in the head.. Killing the man instantly. 

Silence. Then... "Duo? Duo!!? Oh my god no!!" 

Heero spun around and his eyes widened in horror. His love was lying motionless on the floor, blood rapidly spilling from his chest. He rushed to the boy's side, frantically pressing his hands to the wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Tears welled in his eyes, blinding him. "No.. no.. god no.. please.. " He sobbed, burying his head in Duo's hair.

Solo pushed him away. "Leave him alone! This is all your fault!" He shouted through his own tears.

"You shut up! If it hadn't been for you this would have never happened!" Heero screamed back.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Wufei shouted. 

Trowa knelt beside Duo, checking once again for a pulse. "He's still alive.. but barely. If you two would shut the hell up and stop arguing for one minute we can fucking make sure he stays that way!" He snapped at Heero and Solo.

"You're not taking my brother anywhere!" Solo yelled.

"Solo stop it! God look what's happened because of this ridiculous fight. Your brother is dying and that is still all you can think about! For gods sake give it up!" Wufei yelled at him. Solo wiped a hand across his face, realizing that what 'Dragon' was saying was true. "Fine - but if you hurt him I'll kill you." He relented, standing up and wiping his tears. 

Trowa cradled Duo's limp body in his arms. "Heero get up and stop crying! Now!" Then he hurried out of the warehouse, with Solo right on his heels. Wufei grabbed Heero by the arm and began dragging him along, actually feeling sympathetic towards the hysterical boy. _//If this doesn't prove to Solo that he really loves Duo, I don't know what will.//_ He mused silently, and practically threw the Japanese boy in his car.

**

~ West Craven Hospital, Several hours later ~

Trowa sighed and nodded as the doctor filled him in on Duo's condition. He smiled grimly and thanked the man before going back towards the rest area. Solo and Wufei were curled up on a sofa, both asleep. Heero was sitting in the window, staring blankly at the now rising sun. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been to hell and back. The green-eyed boy touched his shoulder gently. Heero jumped, startled and looked up at his friend. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Well, you can go and see him now. He's stable." 

Heero stood up slowly, his body still sore. "He's.. is he ok?" He asked softly. Trowa blinked and couldn't help but smile at his friend. He had never seen Heero so scared before. This kid certainly had an effect on him. "Yea, he'll live." He responded.

Heero sighed in relief and started to walk out of the room. "What about them?" He asked gesturing towards Solo and Wufei. 

Trowa shrugged. "I just thought you might want to see him alone first. I'll wake them in a bit."

Heero gave him a small smile. "Thanks man." He said and exited the room. The Japanese boy stood in front of Duo's room for a minute and took a deep breath before going in. What he saw nearly broke his heart. The boy looked smaller than usual, his chest appeared to be covered in bandages under the thin hospital gown. His face was covered with bruises and he was hooked up to a lot of different machines. "Duo.. I uh.. I don't know if you can hear me but.. I guess I better say this anyway huh?" He murmured, sitting down besides the boy. 

Heero licked his lips nervously and gingerly touched the boy's clammy face, caressing his hair. "I'm sorry Duo.. I never meant to hurt you. I just.. I don't know, I was so confused.. so you know into the OZ vs Romefeller thing. I had so much hate built up inside me that I guess I was kind of blind about everything else. But I met you and you were so great, so special and you made me feel things I had never felt before. I know this thing with Solo.. it's been so stupid. I see that now.. he was protecting you, and even if he wasn't.. Treize was still one sick fuck. But now I see ya know.. I see what I've been doing and I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I took things out on you and I'm so fucking sorry this had to happen." He whispered, his voice cracking on the last sentence. Tears filled his eyes and he kissed Duo's lips gently. "I love you baby.. I love you so much." He whispered.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Heero jumped, wiping the tears from his eyes quickly. Solo stared at him with a small smirk on his lips. "How long have you been standing there?" Heero asked nervously.

The older boy shrugged and sat on the other side of the bed, leaning forward and kissing his brother on the cheek. "Long enough."

"I see." Heero sighed and twined Duo's fingers with his. "Look Solo, I know how you feel about me and all but I want you to know that I really care about him."

Solo raised a eyebrow. "I know. I kind of got that from all that stuff you said to him." He smirked when Heero turned red in embarrassment.

"Eavesdropper." he accused. 

Solo snickered. "No one ever said I was perfect." 

The dark haired boy snorted. "Got that right."

They sat in silence for awhile before Solo finally said. "So.. what now? I mean what are we going to do about OZ and Romefeller. I think this fighting thing should end. Look what happened cuz of it."

Heero sighed wearily. "I know man.. we could just call a truce. Even though I doubt our guys will be too happy about that."

Solo shrugged. "Who cares what makes them happy. They will do what they are told." he said confidently. Heero nodded but looked skeptical. Suddenly something occurred to Solo. "What about that blond guy. Isn't he a Peacecraft? There will be big trouble when people find out what happened to him and why."

Heero waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about that. No one outside OZ knew he was associated with us. He made sure of that. Why do you think he went parading around in that ridiculous mask? We'll dump the body in a alley somewhere and when they find him they'll probably think he got mugged or something."

"Ok then."

They sat in silence again.

"So.. I guess this is it then." Solo said, not looking thrilled about having to be nice to the guy he had spent the better part of 5 years hating.

Heero nodded, narrowing his eyes. He didn't look happy either. "Yea... truce and all that stuff." He muttered. 

Solo rolled his eyes and half-heartedly shook Heero's hand. "Truce."

"You guys are not going to start getting all mushy on me are you?" A weak voice asked.

Heero's eyes widened and he looked at Duo happily. "You're awake!" 

The longhaired boy winced and gingerly touched his chest. "Unfortunately." He said groggily, his eyes clouded over with pain.

Solo patted his brother's head, smiling. "Good to see you kid. Glad you ain't dead."

Duo tried to make a face but wound up wincing instead.

"Get some rest baby, don't worry everything is going to be fine." Heero said, kissing Duo's forehead tenderly. Duo nodded and smiled weakly at the two of them before drifting off into a painkiller induced sleep.

Heero and Solo both stood up, starting to go back out to the rest area. "I guess we should tell your friend and Trowa about the truce." Heero said with a wry smile. 

Solo groaned. "Yea I can't wait to see how they take it." He rolled his eyes and they went outside to tell the others the good news.

****

**~ Owari ~**

~ Oookaay I'm finally done with this ficcie and it only took *glances at calendar* three or so months. ^^;;; I'd like to thank Death Dragon for giving me the idea to do the whole flash back sequence thing. I hadn't thought of it before that. ^_^; Thank you, all the people who replied and encouraged me to continue! I was going to stick a lemon somewhere in there but it *really* wouldn't have fit the ending.

*sniffles* It's really over.. and I'm kinda sad about it. I really had fun "ghettofying" the boys. ^_^ Hope everyone likes the ending ^_^

~ Aya


End file.
